The Adventures of Sly Cooper: Red Rose
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: Sly Cooper, master thief, meets Red Rose, master thief and assassin. Reiko Ayako, or as she prefers, Rei, is a thief, and all she wants is revenge for those who took everything away from her. But what happens when Sly drags her into a mission to locate the Clockwerk parts and must face her dark past? Rewrite of "The Red Rose." M for language. Sly/OC pairing.
1. Red Rose

**"Talking**

 **" _Whispering_ "**

 ** _Thinking_**

* * *

A silhouette stood, perched at the very corner of a rooftop as she watched the streets of Paris below, the moon hanging high in the night sky. Slowly, a smirk crawled up to her face as it was visible with the type of mask she wore. She leaped down, silently landing on the ground as she appeared behind her pray. While not paying attention, she grabbed his arm, a razor sharp blade at his neck. Her voice was soft, almost a purr as she whispered ever so softly in a lovely French accent.

" _Au revoir, chérie_." she purred before slitting this throat as he silently bled to death.

 **[Translation: Goodbye, sweetheart.]**

The female quickly disappeared upon the rooftops, the moonlight shining on her to reveal her as a fox. Her fur was bright orange, her hair stopping at the waist as it matched her fur with a bright red ribbon tying her hair into a high ponytail, her bangs framing her face. She wore a blood red, short sleeve, V-neck top, a bit of her midsection exposed; a red mini skirt, black shorts underneath; red gloves; and a pair of red, high heeled, knee high boots. Upon her face was a red and silver mask, black mesh over the eyes and the bottom half of her face exposed. There were beautiful red and silver designs around the mask, a small rose symbol under the right eye. Her tail was big a bushy as it swayed back and forth; no one could mistake those curves of a young female fox. Strapped to her left leg was a blue pouch and in her hand, a katana sword. She quickly swiped it to the side as the remaining blood flew off the blade before pressing a button on the sword. It quickly transformed into a red and black cane (similar to Sly's) before she strapped it onto her back.

Her eyes scanned around before she dashed off, her large, pointed ears directed downwards as she ran, heading for her next target. She leaped from building to building, nearing her target, her speed unmatchable as she couldn't even be seen without blinking. She had one objective now, and that was robbing one of the most famous museums in Paris: The Louvre. It was the most popular within the City of Love, and there was something contained inside that museum that she wanted for herself. A very large, blood red ruby was being held there as it had just been recently shipped in from Egypt, and the fox couldn't resist. Soon enough, her objective stood before her in all its glory, but soon, it would weep beneath her feet once she was finished with it.

Her eyes scanned around once more before she smirked slightly, leaping from the high rooftop down to the museum. Upon growing close to landing, she flipped midair, rolling onto the rooftop without injuring herself. Looking around, she quickly slipped the skylight open, jumping in through the opening. But before she was to land, she pulled out what looked like a gun, spinning as to face the skylight. She pulled the trigger as a grappling hook shot off, hooking onto the edge of the skylight, yanking her to a stop. The fox hung there for a short moment before pulling a small ball from her utility belt as she pulled the pin out with her teeth, dropping it as it landed on the ground. A moment later, the ball began spitting out smoke as it clouded around, blocking the cameras view. She quickly lowered herself down onto the floor, keeping her heels up as not to make any noise. Retracting the grapple, she attached it to her belt before going over to the glass casing. Knowing it would be locked, the fox removed one of her red gloves, placing her razor sharp claws on the glass as she spun them, making a circle. Once completed, she tapped it with her nail as not to leave any prints as it fell into the casing. After slipping her glove back on, she reached in and removed the red ruby, examining it for a moment before stuffing it into her pouch. She then took out a red calling card in the shape of a rose, her very own symbol, as she placed it in the empty space. Just before smoke cleared, the vixen shot off her grapple and exited the museum, closing the skylight back before dashing off, until…

"Stop, thief!"

Instantly, the fox stopped dead in her tracks, glancing back only to smirk slightly before turning fully to see another orange fox, pointing a red and yellow Interpol shock pistol at her. She wore a blue, strapless crop top, a zipper in the front; blue, skin tight jeans; red belt; tan combat boots; a tan jacket; tan gloves; and a blue collar, a gold Interpol symbol dangling from it, matching the gold earring in her left ear. Her hair was long, curly, and a navy blue color, braided with various strands hanging out as her bangs framed her golden brown eyes that held nothing but determination.

"Don't move, Red Rose!"

The masked fox cleared her throat. "Miss Fox, what brings you around on this lovely night in Paris?"

"You've just stolen a very large and rare ruby and committed murder, what do you think?"

"Correction, I've just done my job. If there are people who need to be taken out, I'm the one they call."

"It's still murder."

"Yes, that's true, but even so, I'm merely doing my job. Now, I ask again, what brings you around, Carmy?"

"That's Inspector Carmelita Fox to you, Rose, and I'm stopping no good thieves like you."

"Feisty, or are you just mad because you can't catch me or your little ringtail, Sly Cooper?"

Red tinted Carmelita's fur as she growled, baring her teeth a bit. "No, I'm not."

The fox smirked. "Whatever you say, Carmy."

"It's Carmelita!"

"I know, but in case you haven't figured it out, I enjoy pissing you off. But anyways, don't you have a raccoon to catch, or, well...try to at least? I'm sure your lover boy is anxiously waiting for his pretty little princess." she smirked.

Carmelita blushed a deeper shade of red, causing the other fox to chuckle. "Ahh, so you _**do**_ have a little crush on Cooper? How sweet... I can see the headlines now: Interpol's finest officer and most wanted thief in a relationship. What a laugh!" she chirped. "But that'll be our little secret, just for you, sweetheart." she held her index finger to her lips, winking, even though Carmelita couldn't see it.

"Shut up! I don't like that damn ringtail! The only thing I like is putting you and Cooper in jail!"

"Keep dreaming, Carmy, because that's never gonna happen, or at least not by your hands. Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I've got more important things to attend to, such as pawning off this lovely red ruby and catch up on my sleep. Au revoir, Carmy." she said before dashing off into the night, Carmelita trying to blast her with her shock pistol. "And do work on your aim, will you? You'll never catch me shooting like that." she called, laughing in the distance as she disappeared.

"AYAKO!"

The fox leaped, grabbing onto a ledge as she slid the window open before crawling inside, closing it back again. Going further into the small apartment, she removed the black utility belt around her waist and set it on the table, her cane with it. She then reached up and removed the mask on her face, revealing bright, royal blue eyes as she set the mask on the table. No one knew her name, but she respectfully went by Reiko Ayako, or as she prefers, Rei. She grabbed her red laptop and seated herself on her soft, tan sofa as she opened said device, logging into ThiefNet.

" _Let's see what I can find out about you, Cooper_..." she muttered.

Several options popped up on the raccoon as she clicked his profile, scanning through it. Sly was born into a long line of master thieves, just as Rei had been, but his parents were killed by the Fiendish Five as he had to recover all the pages of his family book in what is called the Thievius Raccoonous with aid of his lifelong friends, thereby creating what is commonly known as the Cooper Gang. Sly is practically the leader with his two best friends, Bentley the Turtle, the brains, and Murray the Hippo, the brawn, or as he likes to be called, 'The Murray.' But then she noticed the Clockwerk parts were stolen not too long ago by the Kalww Gang, which didn't give her a good feeling in the pit of her stomach. Before she could go further into Sly's profile, Rei closed the laptop and set it aside, leaning back against the couch as she pondered.

 _Sly Cooper... Looks like you're getting involved with the Klaww Gang. They're not ones you want to get mixed up with, I mean...I should know_...

Rei stood and stretched her arms before going to take a shower. Entering the bathroom, she closed the door before turning the shower on. As she waited for it to get warm, she stripped out of her clothing, setting two towels on the counter for when she finished. When she knew the water was warm, Rei climbed in as the water soaked into her fur, slowly unraveling the knots in her muscles. She quickly washed her hair and body before turning the water off. Climbing out, Rei wrapped a towel around her hair before drying her fur. Once dry, she brushed out her damp hair and threw on a black tank top and matching shorts over her red bra and underwear. She ran a hand through her hair as she exited the bathroom into her bedroom, crawling under the covers. But suddenly, just as she was falling asleep, loud, booming music caught her ears, making her growl.

"I'm going to skin him alive and make boots out of him... That money-loving lizard is going to wish I killed him when I escaped from him the first time..."

Throwing the covers off, Rei stomped out of bed and threw her outfit on. She strapped her blue pouch onto her leg, stuffing a few items into it, before strapping her cane onto her back. She tied her hair up with her red ribbon and put her mask on, clipping on her utility belt. Once she had gathered everything she would need now or probably later, Rei leaped out the window, making sure to close it back before dashing off towards the nightclub.

"I'm going to make him regret ever meeting me and putting me through hell..." she growled.

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Hey guys. If you've seen my other story, The Red Rose, then you already know what it's about. Well I'm actually rewriting it because I didn't like it the first time. Hope this will be better and I've changed her weapon to a cane/katana sword.**


	2. Meet and Greet

"Hey, Bentley..." the raccoon known as Sly Cooper called from the couch.

"Hmm?" Bentley hummed from his computer.

"What do you know about the Red Rose?" he asked.

"I've heard of her. Let me look it up on ThiefNet." the turtle said, typing.

The Red Rose... Sly had heard about her, even more once he arrived in Paris. There was just something about her that seemed to catch his eye; maybe it's partly because she's a thief like him as well as being a lone assassin. He wanted to get to know her, what drives her, makes her tick, interests, hobbies, whatever he could get out of her, he wanted to know; Sly wanted to get any and everything he could possibly get his hands on.

"Here she is." Bentley called, breaking Sly away from his thoughts.

The raccoon got up and stalked over to Bentley, leaning over to see the computer screen. "What do we got?"

"She's a master thief, like you, though I'm sure you already knew that, but I can't seem to find out what her name is. I'm guessing the only people who know it are her and maybe Carmelita. She's an assassin and gets a task to do every so often, but doesn't stay in the same place fore too long; a few weeks at most. She also always wears a red mask that covers most of her face and has a..." Bentley trailed off.

"A what, Bentley?" Sly raised an eyebrow.

"A cane..."

"What?"

"She uses a cane, but it's a special type, one exclusive to her family line."

A smirk formed on Sly's lips as he stood up straight, placing a hand on his hip. "Really? Do we know what kind of cane it is?"

"It can separate into two canes as well as change into a katana sword and twin daggers."

"Interesting... Maybe we can use her to get the Clockwerk parts back, eh, Bentley?" he chuckled.

"Sly..." Bentley started.

"Does it say anything else about her?"

"Let's see... Past experiences with the Klaww Gang, but not much else."

"Really?" Sly perked up, smirking wider. "We've gotta find her."

"Not now, Sly. Murray probably has the fountain open for you, so go get the tail feathers!"

Upon reaching the nightclub, the vixen stopped dead in her tracks. Right before her eyes was the Cooper Gang van, the fountain had been smashed open. She chuckled lightly before heading around the back, slipping in through the ventilation shaft. When she reached her destination, Rei climbed down onto a pipe, perching on it as she saw that money-loving lizard, but he wasn't alone either. With him was the one and only snarky raccoon, Sly Cooper, his ringed tail swaying a bit.

 _Heh... The term Ringtail does suit him well, I'll give him that_.

"So...Raccoonus Doodus, you're like totally bumming my house up and bringing me down! So very uncool... Why can't you let bird and bees be free, bro?" Dimitri said with his terrible grammar.

Listen, Dimitri, you have no idea what you're playing with; it'll bring more than your house down." Sly warned.

"Look, bro, I see that you are a tough cowboy, a man with taste, style, vision, a connoisseur of the finer things, like me. Look, I'm sure tgat two cats in a bag like us can work something out, yeah? We smoove, yeah? Look... You see the money, you like the money, you can take all you want! I can-" Sly cut Dimitri off.

"No deal. You and the rest of the Klaww Gang have to be stopped. Clockwerk will never again see the light of day. Just hand over the tail feathers and we can-" Dimitri cut Sly off this time.

"What is with this clocks, bro? Have you no vision? Are you hearing what I beam to you? You think you have juice? Don't show me a little mind when talking about such big things... You think you can swing the bat? Show your bling and let me shine you!"

 _Okay, I've had enough of listening to this shit, it's going nowhere and I doubt it will anytime soon_.

"I have no idea what you're saying, and-" before Sly could finish, a loud echo sounded.

Turning around, both Sly and Dimitri saw a dark figure in the shadows, but once into view, it was revealed to be Red Rose herself. Her tail swayed back and forth with her hips as she walked toward the ringtail. "I've had enough listening to you two argue like girls; it's getting you nowhere."

"You must be the famous Red Rose, I'd assume? It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sly said with his trademark smirk.

"You'd be assuming correctly, and the pleasure's all mine. But you must be Sly Cooper from the notorious Cooper Gang, yes?"

"In the flesh, but you're rather popular yourself, Miss Rose." he replied. "You're quiet the thief and assassin from what I've researched on you. But I wonder...is there a pretty face hiding beneath that lovely mask of yours?"

Rei smirked. "And you're quite the sweet talker too. The rumors seem to be spot on, that's for sure."

"Rose, baby, come crawlin' back to me, yeah?" Dimitri cut in.

The fox scoffed. "Tch... As if. The only thing I came here to do was to tell you to turn your damn music off before I do it for you. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't gotten much sleep since I came to Paris and I get rather ruthless when I don't get my sleep."

He shrugged before walking over to Rei, towering over her. "Why don't you show me that pretty face?" he asked, lifting a hand.

Rei grabbed his wrist, glaring through the mesh on her mask. "If you don't want to lose this hand, then I suggest you don't test my already waring thin patience."

"The cat has some hiss to her." Dimitri purred, Rei growling.

"For the last time, I'm a goddamn fox!" she grabbed the cane from her back and spun it before swiping Dimitri's feet out from under him as he hit the ground with a grunt. "Don't make me have to tell you that again or next time you'll regret it." she hissed.

She turned to face Sly, strapping her cane to her back again. "He's all yours; get rid of him before I do."

"Will do." The raccoon tipped his hat before dashing off.

Rei turned, watching as Sly fought Dimitri. They went back and forth, and they were fast. One minute they were beating on each other, the next, gone, in a different location within the hidden money press room. Though Sly's fighting style was different than hers, considering how they were taught and learned growing up. Though they came from different family lines, they were actually similar in some ways, which intrigued Rei a bit. But suddenly, Dimitri disappeared in a cloud a smoke, breaking the fox away from her thoughts as she glared, her eyes quickly looking around for him, until...

"Behind you!" Sly shouted.

"Ugh!?" Rei whipped around to see Dimitri as she got ready to whack him, but she wasn't quick enough as the lizard wrapped his tail around her throat, lifting her into the air.

She was being strangled as she gasped and sputtered, clawing at Dimitri's tail in an attempt to get free from his grasp, but it was all in vain. She dropped her cane and frantically clawed and scratched at the tail wrapped around her throat, desperately trying to get free as Dimitri snickered. "Y-y-you...b-bas-tard... I'll k-kill y-you...!" she stammered.

Dimitri let out a hiss as he tightened his grip, Rei letting out a strangled gasp as it felt like her throat was being crushed. Soon, her arms were going limp and her vision was becoming hazy as she was losing consciousness, unable to keep fighting from lack of oxygen. However, before she could pass out, Sly appeared behind the reptile and, using his cane, whacked him in the back of the head. He was knocked out cold as Rei collapsed to the floor, coughing violently from air being forced back into her lungs. Sly knelt down next to her and gently rubbed her back, Rei jumping in surprise as the raccoon grabbed her arm with his other hand to keep her down.

"Hey, it's okay, it's just me... Just breathe..." he cooed, Rei calming down.

Once she was calmed down and breathing normally again, Sly helped her stand. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine... Thanks... I never liked him anyway..."

Suddenly, the two gasped upon hearing sirens in the distance. Sly quickly grabbed the tail feathers and stuffed them in his pouch while Rei was thinking of a way to escape, grabbing her fallen cane. But before she could find a quick escape route, however, Sly wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped, taking her with him as she was rather surprised. As they were escaping, a truck and police cars broke through the wall, Carmelita looking around when she saw the pair, the raccoon giving her a wink and a smile as he leaped out, the officer following. When Sly made it to the van, he set Rei down on the roof just as Carmelita shouted at them.

"Hold it right there, thieves!"

"Carmelita, looking as lovely as ever I see." Sly smirked.

"Shut it, Ringtail. What the hell are you doing working with this wench?"

"Oh, I'm the wench? Who's the high-strung cop pointing a shock pistol at us? You wanna rephrase that, honey?" Rei quirked.

"Shut it, Red Rose!"

"Well, as much as I'd love to stick around and watch you two ladies bicker, I've gotta run." Sly cut in.

Before Rei could object to anything, he wrapped his arm around her waist again and jumped off the building, Carmelita gasping as she ran to the edge. Sly jumped into the van with Rei as he sat her on his legs. "See ya, Carmy." Rei smirked as her and the raccoon closed the van doors, taking off.

Carmelita growled, waving her fist in the air as she bellowed. "COOPER! AYAKO!"

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Hey everyone, I'm sorry if this chapter was really long, but I've got a thing for detail now. Hope you liked it and till next time. Ciao.**


	3. Dreaded Past

Once the gang was far enough away from Carmelita, Sly and Rei still in their current position, the raccoon lifted a hand, wanting to grab Rei's mask, but he stopped and gave her a look. "May I?"

"Go ahead." she replied.

Sly nodded and placed his hand on her mask, removing it as the fox opened her blue eyes. "There really is a pretty face under this mask." he smirked, setting it aside.

Rei smirked. "That so?"

"You're much more beautiful than I would've imagined, Red Rose."

She let out a soft chuckle. "You know, that's not my real name, Sly, just my alias."

"Then, if you don't mind my asking, what **_is_** your real name?"

"Reiko Ayako, but you can just call me Rei for short."

"Rei... I like that; it suits you." he said before snaking an arm under her legs, the other on her back as Sly lifted her up, seating her in the van before sitting next to her. "So...what are you all about, Rei?" he asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"What are you willing to tell me?"

She glanced at the two up front then back at Sly. "You're thieves just like me, so I guess I can trust you. You came from a long line of thieves too, correct? I merely scanned through your file."

Sly nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Well so did I. I come from the Ayako's, a long line of foxes and I too have a family book. I don't have it with me right now, but it's somewhere safe. My family book is known as the Thievius Foxus and, like you, I'm also a master thief. My parents were murdered along with my older sister when I was very young, so I've spent basically my entire life on my own, though I don't let the thought of revenge control me as some may think. But other than that, that's all I've got."

"Where did you get your cane? It looks just like mine."

Rei grabbed her cane and stared at the red hook, holding onto the black handle. "It was my mother's. It was supposed to go to my older sister, Aria, but she was killed when she was ten, so I took it before anyone else could. After my parents and sister were killed, I modified it. It could already turn into a katana, but after the modifications, it can also transform into duel canes and twin daggers, which is why I'm also an assassin from time to time."

"Well, I suppose I might as well as this now, but...how would you like to join our gang?"

* * *

"How would you like to join our gang?"

It was so sudden that Rei didn't know what to think. "Why?" she really wanted to say "yes," but wanted to know why first.

"You have certain skills that Sly has yet to perfect yet." Bentley answered.

She glanced at the front before back at Sly, leaning back as she crossed her legs and folded her arms. "And what exactly would I be worth to you?"

"You're a master thief just like me, so you can assist me. And from what I've heard and seen, you've got some history with the Klaww Gang."

Rei winced at hearing that name again. "Yes, it's true I had a history with the Klaww Gang, but it also wasn't a very pleasant one either."

Suddenly, the van came to a screeching stop. "All right guys, this is where we stop!" Murray announced from the driver's seat.

"We'll camp here tonight and head on to Monaco tomorrow." Bentley said. "Sly, can you go get some firewood?"

"I'll help too." Rei offered as she put her mask on, a smirk curling onto Sly's lips.

"Is the mask really necessary?"

She shrugged. "You never know if there's cops lurking around." she said before dashing off.

* * *

She dashed through the forest trees, pouncing off branches to keep herself going as she often got some branches for firewood, gathering them in one arm. The wind whipped her fur around, her hair not much better as it was still tied up into its high ponytail state. Sly just silently watched, leaning against a tree with his cane at hand and that signature grin on his face. He studied every little movement she made as she had switched her cane into what he assumed to be her katana. She seemed relaxed in his eyes, not a care in the world as she gathered the wood. Soon enough, she leaped in front of the ringtail, firewood in her arms as she switched her blade back into a cane.

"There." she sighed. "All done."

Sly smirked, hitting the back of his cane against the tree he was leaning on as wood fell to his feet. "So am I."

Rei rolled her eyes. "And you're a cheater." she said, walking off.

After the fire was set up, Rei sat down, removing her mask as she stared at it, not even noticing Sly had seated himself next to her until he cleared his throat. "So, uh, what's the story with that mask of yours, if you don't mind my asking."

Before Rei could answer, Bentley spoke up. "You two are sleeping out here."

"What?" Sly raised an eyebrow.

"Well, considering we only have two tents and I didn't anticipate on Rei coming along as well, and the fact that Murray and I don't share tents, you two are sleeping out here for the night, but feel free to sleep in the van as well." Rei shrugged, Sly rolling his eyes with a smirk, that Bentley caught as he glared through his large glasses. "Goodnight, you two. We leave tomorrow, and Sly, don't try anything funny." he said before going into the tent.

"Goodnight, my friends!" Murray roared in his loud voice.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Murray." Rei said.

"I'm glad Sly wanted to keep you with us, Rei!" he announced. "Now I shall sleep so 'The Murray' can fight tomorrow! Goodnight guys!"

"Goodnight, Murray." the fox said, grinning slightly/

"Night, big guy." Sly said before Murray disappeared into the tent, leaving the two alone, a soft sigh escaping Rei's lips.

"So, Rei, would you be willing to tell me about your past?"

"I already did." she stated.

"Correction, you told me bits-and-pieces, not the whole story; it's okay, you can trust me, Rei."

The fox sighed in defeat, knowing Sly probably wouldn't give up until he knew the whole story. "When I was eight years old, it was me, my older sister, Aria, and my parents, me being the youngest. One day, my house was broken into so my mother shoved me in a closet, but I saw both my parents and my sister be murdered from inside the closet. They ransacked the place, but never found the book, then a spider grabbed me and would've slit my throat if it hadn't been for Clockwerk and a small parrot. I took the cane and ran off before they could find and kill soon, I found out it was the Klaww Gang who killed my family."

 **-Flashback-**

Rei was eight years old, playing with her toys, her ten year old sister, Aria, sitting on the couch with their parents, watching TV. But suddenly, the door bursted open as everyone gasped. Six figures entered the home as Rei's mother quickly grabbed her and hid her in a closet. "Stay here, okay, Rei?"

Rei just nodded before the door was closed, but still cracked open just enough for the little girl to peek through. "What do you want?" asked Rei's mother.

"That book of your and your precious cane." answered a robotic voice.

Rei's mother, Sango, growled, clenching her teeth. "You'll have to kill me first..."

"I think you should worry about more important things, like your little daughter over here." said a woman with a Russian accent.

Sango whipped around to see a black widow spider holding Aria, a claw to her throat as tears soaked her fur. "Aria!"

"Mommy!"

But suddenly, before she could get to Aria, the spider slashed her arm back, blood going everywhere. Sango stood there in shock as her daughter fell to the floor, blood pooling around her. The spider chuckled as tears brimmed Sango's eyes, her knees shaky. Sango's husband, Tamaki, ran over to Aria, only to see her throat had been sliced open and that she was already gone.

"ARIA!" Sango cried. "You monsters killed my daughter! You heartless monsters! She was just an innocent child!"

"Any spawn from you will never be innocent." the tiger growled.

Suddenly, the tiger pounced, attacking Tamaki as Sango screamed. He was struggling to get free until the tiger finally slashed his neck, Tamaki bleeding out. Sango gasped as the tiger leaped beck away from the corpse, the fox running over to her husband as tears streamed down her face. When she got back to her feet, she glared, going to take on one of them until the spider grabbed her by the throat. Sango struggled frantically before said spider stabbed her in the stomach with her other claw. The fox gasped before she was thrown to the floor, bleeding out as blood stained her red sweater. Rei watched in horror as her mother, father, and big sister had been murdered right before her eyes. Tears soaked into her fur as she backed away from the door, cupping her hands over her mouth to silence her sobs. But moments later, the door was yanked open and she was dragged out. That same black widow spider held Rei, her razor sharp claw at her neck, slicing stray hairs of her fur. More tears streamed down her face as her whole body trembled violently.

"What should we do with this one?" the spider asked.

"Just kill her; I haven't had a good meal in a while." the tiger growled impatiently.

"No." the robotic bird protested.

"Oh heavens, no! What fun is it if we just kill her now?" as parrot on a moving, mechanical swing laughed.

"Go find that book." the robotic bird ordered.

The yak, lizard, and tiger ransacked the whole house, but couldn't seem to find the book, When they came back with nothing, the robot bird was angered. "Didi you find it?" he asked.

They all shook their heads. "Then what are we going to do with this brat?" asked the spider.

"Let her run. It'll be entertaining to hunt her down later." the parrot chuckled.

"Find the cane, I want to destroy it myself." the robot bird ordered again.

The spider threw Rei as she crashed to the floor, the six going to find the cane. Rei pushed herself to sit up when she saw something in the corner of her eye. Looking over, Rei saw her mother's cane hanging over the fireplace. She scrambled to her feet and climbed up the fireplace, grabbing the cane, but upon landing, Rei slipped in a pool of blood as she came crashing down, the cane clattering to the floor. The six looked over to see Rei and the cane as she gasped.

"The cane!" the parrot exclaimed, Rei pouncing to her feet as she ran out the door with the oversized cane.

"Kill her and bring me that cane!" the robotic bird shouted.

Rei quickly climbed up a tree, hiding in the branches with the leaves as her shield. The six ran past her hiding place and into the night, searching for the girl. When she knew it was safe, the fox climbed down and slowly entered the house to see blood everywhere, her parents and sister lifeless. Tears brimmed her eyes as she hiccuped, slowly walking over to her mother's body. Rei got onto her knees, setting the cane down as she stared at her mother's body. Her head was tilted to the side and her eyes closed, blood staining the red sweater she was wearing as the blood was a darker shade of red than her sweater. Rei stared at her mother, glancing over to her father and her sister as she mumbled.

"Mommy... Daddy... Aria... Why...?"

Rei got to her feet, grabbing the cane as she went into her bedroom, opening one of the drawers on her bedside table. She took everything out of the drawer before lifting the bottom, the Thievius Foxus contained underneath the drawer. She took it out and set it on the bed, changing out of her bloody clothes from when she slipped. She then grabbed a backpack and stuffed the book inside along with some other items she might need before slinging the bag over her shoulders, grabbing the cane, and running out of the house.

 _Those people... They killed my Mom, Dad, and sister... I'll find them and make them pay_...

 **-Flashback End-**

Rei clenched her fist as it trembled slightly, gritting her teeth together. "Rei, I...I'm so sorry-" Sly started, but was cut off.

"Don't apologize, it's fine. I've moved on since then." she said.

Suddenly, thunder roared before rain started pouring down on the two, putting the fire out like it was a small candle. "Damn it..." Rei muttered.

"Looks like we're sleeping in the van tonight." Sly said.

"Fine, but I'm changing first, and if you peek, you'd better start digging your grave." she warned before climbing into the van, closing the doors as she set her mask down and sighed through her nose.

Rei lifted her hands and with one quick tug, the red ribbon in her hair unraveled, her bright ginger hair falling down her back. She then removed her gloves, boots, belt, grappling hook, cane, pouch, shorts, and top, leaving the fox in her red undergarments as not to stand out from her outfit. Grabbing her pouch, Rei pulled out a red, spaghetti strap tank top and matching shorts, a triangle slit on both sides. After slipping into the clothing, Rei opened the van doors to see the pouring rain, but no Sly.

"Sly?" she called.

Suddenly, Rei's ear twitched as she felt a pair of hands on her waist and warm breath hitting the ear that had twitched. "Boo."

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny..."

"Here, I got you some pillows and blankets." Sly handed Rei the items while drying himself off with a towel.

While Sly dried himself off, Rei made herself a make-shift bed in the back of the van. She then snuggled into the blankets, until she looked over to Sly. He was seated in the passenger seat, his cane over his chest ans his hat over his eyes. Rei felt a bit guilty as she propped herself up on her arm. "Hey, Sly?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, pushing his hat up and opening one eye to gaze at her white and orange face.

"Do you wanna sleep down here with me? I feel kinda bad you don't-" before Rei could finish, Sly crawled back next to her.

"I thought you'd never ask." Sly smirked.

Rei rolled over. "Just stay in your side of the van, Ringtail, and don't try anything funny."

As Rei laid there in the silence, she felt her back being pressed against Sly's in the small space of the van. She blushed at the thought from a moment before pushing it away. For some reason, she felt safe around Sly... Even though she could easily defend herself, she felt like she didn't have to worry when she was around him. But Rei was suddenly dragged from her thoughts when she heard Sly's voice.

"Hey, Rei?"

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"I never would've guessed your bra and underwear were red." he teased.

Rei's face lit up red as she elbowed Sly in the ribs, causing him to grunt in pain. "You little bastard... I knew you were peeking..."

Sly chuckled before rolling over, his chest now pressed against Rei's back as he placed a hand on her waist, his face in her hair and dangerously close to the back of her neck as she blushed again. "S-Sly?" she stuttered.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing at all." he smirked, gently squeezing Rei's side.

The fox squeaked softly before covering her mouth, her fur lit up with red now and Sly chuckling as a chill crawled up her spine. "That was cute."

"Sh-shut up..." she hissed.

"Don't worry..." Sly crept closer to Rei, whispering softly into her perked up ear. "... _this'll be our little secret_."

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it was a little long, but I hope you're enjoying my new and improved version so far. Till next time guys.**


	4. Pesky Little Fox

Rei's eyes fluttered open as she felt soft rumbling, meaning the van was moving, and warmth centered around her back, but was rather confused when she felt warmth around her waist. She lifted the blankets covering her and her face lit up red when she saw her shirt had been pulled up, her white and orange belly exposed. Rei then remembered Sly was behind her as she saw his arms around her waist, snuck up under her shirt as she bit her lip.

"I take it he's impossible to wake up?" Rei muttered.

"You'd be correct." Bentley answered.

"Figures... Damn ringtail..."

"I heard that, cat..."

"You were supposed to, fox." Rei replied to Sly's comment.

"Correction, you're a fox, I'm a raccoon."

"It's called sarcasm, Sly... Now if you would be so kind as to get you damn paws out from under my shirt, I won't have to elbow you in the ribs again."

Sly smirked, his eyes still shut as he pulled the fox closer to his body, his arms constricting. "Nah, I'm good."

She sighed. "I hate you."

"No you don't." he replied, snuggling into the back of her neck as she blushed slightly.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Sly had finally gotten up, allowing Rei to get up and pull her shirt down. But it didn't last long as a siren was heard behind them. "Guys! We got a problem! Carmelita's right behind us!" urray shouted from the front.

"Shit!" bother Sly and Rei said in unison.

Ripping her shirt over her head, Rei tossed it so it landed in Sly's face, preventing him from seeing her as she quickly took her shorts off and changed into her outfit. She pulled her skirt on then her shirt, her boots and gloves coming next before clipping her belt on and strapping on her grappling hook. After tying her hair up with her red ribbon, she put her mask on, Sly just now pulling the shirt off his face to see Rei already fully clothes, her cane at hand.

"That was fast." he smirked.

"Shut it... I'm going outside, keep an eye on her." she stated before climbing out one of the windows and onto the roof of the van, seating herself on the edge, the wind carrying her ponytail.

Suddenly, a certain orange fox jumped off of her police bike and onto the top of the van, Rei looking over with a small smirk. "Ms. Fox, a pleasure to see your lovely face again. I'd say I missed you, but then I'd be lying." she chuckled.

"Shut up, thief. What the hell are you doing with Cooper?"

"You mean your lover boy? Oh, nothing much, just slept in the van together." she smirked wider.

Carmelita growled, baring her teeth. "Oh, settle down, we didn't do anything."

"Bullshit." Carmelita hissed.

Rei chuckled as she swung her legs up onto the van, getting to her feet. She slowly began to walk toward Carmelita, causing her to take a couple steps back as Rei's cane switched into a katana, the blade a crimson red color while the handle was black. "You know, Carmelita..." she spun the blade several times as she continued. "...there's a name for pesky, meddling cops like you, and it's called an annoying bitch." she spat the last part.

"And there's a word for no good thieves like you, it's called a swindling whore."

Rei chuckled. "Cute, but if that's the best you can do, I'm not impressed. Now my question for you, Ms. Foxy, is how in the hell did you manage to find Cooper?"

"The same way I always do: I hunt you down."

"No, you track, I hunt. Get your facts straight, honey."

"Shut up, rat!"

"Oh, well that's not the best way to get off without a scratch, Carmy." while Carmelita was distracted by Rei spinning her blade and the back and forth bickering, she didn't even notice her tail had slipped her shock pistol out of her hand.

"I said shut - huh!? What the...!?"

"Looking for this?" she smirked, spinning the shock pistol on her finger before grabbing the handle.

"Wha? How did you...!?"

"It's really easy to slip things out of people's hands when they don't pay attention, Carmy." she shot off a blast as it hit the bike, Carmelita gasping before growling.

"You little...! I'm gonna-" before Carmelita could finish, Rei pinned her to the top of the van with a loud bang, holding the pistol with her tail and the blade to Carmelita's throat.

"You're gonna what, Carmy? Shoot me? Can't do that without your gun. Take me in? Can't do that when you're pinned down. I could go on..." she pushed the blade against her neck, slicing stray hairs of Carmelita's fur, who trembled beneath her, but still tried to hold a strong front.

"Rei, don't kill her." Sly called.

"Settle down, Ringtail, I'm not gonna kill her... _I'm just gonna give her a little scare, that's all_." she purred in Carmelita's ear before leaping off her with a backflip.

Carmelita stumbled to her feet, placing her hand on her neck where the blade nearly cut her as her breathing was slightly ragged. "I won't kill you. No, what fun would that be if there wasn't a pesky little cop like you constantly after me?"

"You bitch!" Carmelita charged for Rei, but she got down and kicked her feet out from under her, the fox falling on her back with a sharp grunt. "Ugh!?"

She quickly got up, but before she could make a move, Rei kicked her in the side, sending her flying into the water below. Carmelita rose to the surface with a gasp, coughing from the water that had gotten into her lungs. Rei chuckled before tossing the pistol in the water next to her. "Have a nice swim, Carmy." she called as the van drove off.

Once her blade reverted back to its cane shape, Rei strapped it to her back and climbed back through the window, where she was greeted with Murray's usual smile, Bentley with his face in his hands, groaning and mumbling things Rei couldn't understand, and a smirk from the ringtail. She removed her mask and looked over to see the smirk plastered on Sly's face as she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Don't play innocent, you know exactly what."

"Oh, you mean her? That was nothing..." Rei then smirked deviously. "I just wanted to show her where she stands, that's all."

"And where _**does**_ she stand exactly?" Sly quirked.

"You know, for a raccoon, you sure do ask a lot of questions."

He rolled his eyes, still smirking. "Just answer the question."

Rei leaned back against the van wall, folding her arms and crossing her legs, looking Sly dead in the eyes. "She's beneath me. All she does is get in my way, and if she keeps it up, I just might have to silence her."

"Rei..." Sly started, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

She chuckled. "Calm down, I'm only joking. I haven't a reason to kill her, and it wouldn't be much fun if she wasn't always chasing after me."

Sly rolled his eyes again. "Seriously? That's what you care about?"

The fox simply shrugged. "You could say that. How much long till we hit Monaco?"

"Four more hours, give or take." Bentley answered.

"Hmph... Four more hours of sitting in this van? Oh well, can't be helped..."

Suddenly, Sly got an idea as a smirked crawled up to his lips. While Rei wasn't paying attention, he grabbed one of her wrists and yanked her, the fox gasping as she was pulled into Sly, ending in his lap facing sideways, a hand on her back and the other on her legs. She looked up to see Sly smirking as she frowned. "Can I help you with something or did you just pull me over here for no apparent reason?"

"The second one." he answered, curling his hand around her waist.

"So I'm just over here for no reason, is that it?"

"Pretty much." he winked.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Whatever... At least you're a lot comfier than that metal bench."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." Sly chuckled.

"Maybe to you because you're used to it, I on the other hand am not."

"Whatever suits you, princess."

"In your dreams."

"Maybe."

"Douche..."

"And yet you're still here."

"That's besides the point."

"Then what is the point?" He raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

Rei thought for a moment before folding her arms, leaning on Sly's shoulder. "Never mind..."

He chuckled. "That's what I thought."

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Me again. How is it so far? Good? I hope so because I'm really trying here. Anyways, leave me reviews if you guys like it. Till next time guys.**


	5. Ballroom Recon

The van came to a screeching stop, jerking a bit as it startled Rei awake. Her eyes shot open as she nearly jumped, until she felt Sly's hands on her, calming her down. "Hey, relax. The van just stopped."

"Sorry, kinda startled me..." she sighed.

"Come on, let's go. I need to stretch anyways."

"Same here." Rei climbed out of Sly's lap, grabbing her cane and mask before getting out of the van to see a cave, vines covering the entrance.

After stretching the sleepiness from her tired muscles, Rei looked over to the cave again. "Let's check it out." Sly said.

"Sure, let's just go inside a dark, random cave. That won't get us killed whatsoever." Rei said sarcastically.

"Oh, lighten up." Sly smirked, going inside as Rei rolled her eyes but followed anyway.

There were two rooms inside the cave as it looked like it had been used recently. A living room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, couch, chair, TV, pretty much everything you'd probably see in an apartment maybe. Rei walked around, peeking into the first room, which was very large. She then peeked into the other, which was smaller than the other. "Sly, Murray, and I will take the bigger room. Rei, you can have the other since you're the only female." came Bentley's voice.

"Okay." she said.

"Hey, Rei!" called Murray from in the room as she entered to see the pink hippo.

"Yeah, Murray, what's up?"

"Can you put these pillows and blankets up in that hammock for Sly? He likes sleeping in those."

"Sure thing." Rei took the items from Murray before bouncing off the walls, climbing up to the hammock where she set them down in the empty canopy. She then flew down, landing on her feet. "There we go."

"Thanks, little buddy!"

"No problem." she said before exiting the room.

Once the rooms were set up for everyone, Bentley approached the fox, who was wandering around the cave aimlessly. "Hey, Rei?"

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"I need you and Sly to go check out the palace."

"Reason?"

"I need some recon photos to see what we're up against. Think you can handle that?"

"Sounds easy enough, but uhh-"

"Here." Bentley cut her off and held up a red pair of binoculars. "That's your binocucom. You'll use that to get any photos I need or to contact us. Now get going. Sly should be outside waiting for you."

She nodded, putting the binocucom away. "Will do." she said before going outside to see Sly leaning against a tree, his cane at hand.

"Took you long enough." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, we've got a job to do, in case you forgot."

"Oh, I didn't forget, I was just waiting for my favorite little fox, that's all." he had snuck up behind Rei, purring into her ear as it twitched.

"Uh-huh..." she rolled her eyes before pushing Sly's hands off of her, walking off with the raccoon close behind.

* * *

Sly leaped, flipping onto the balcony with Rei right behind him. She leaped after the raccoon, grabbing onto the railing of the balcony, but before she could pull herself up, Sly grabbed her wrist and hulled her up instead, pulling her close as he gave his usual smirk. The fox rolled her eyes before pushing past him, the two quietly entering through the doors, but stayed away from the spotlights shining on the walkway. "Sly, Rei, stay out of the walkway so you're not seen." came Bentley's voice.

"Roger that." Sly said before the two started snapping photos. "Let's see... The Contessa, Jean Bison, Arpeggio, Rajan, Neyla, and...Carmelita? What's she doing here?"

"Probably to help protect the wings?" Rei suggested.

"And who's that rabbit?"

"Rabbit?" Rei quickly scanned around until she saw the white bunny. "Shit..."

"What?" Sly asked.

"That's Mira Usagi. She works for Interpol and is ranked just above Neyla and Carmelita, and...was an old friend."

"Mira Usagi... That's a strange name." Sly commented.

"Usagi means rabbit, hence, she is one."

This bunny known by the name of Mira was wearing a bright red dress that hugged her body. It was short and stopped at her upper thighs. The dress had a small, triangular slit on both sides and a diamond shaped opening on the chest, exposing her cleavage. She also had on matching red stilettos to go with her skintight dress and three gold rings on the left ear. Her fur was as white as snow, her hair the same as it went just above her waist, her large bunny ears hanging loosely on her head. And her eyes, an indigo purple color that seemed to hold a certain coldness to them. The fox then scanned around as she saw Neyla. The purple leopard was dressed in a two-piece Indian dress. The top was sleeveless and V-neck shaped, exposing some cleavage, a tan collar around her neck. The bottom was a tan, Indian skirt that went just below her knees, Indian style sandals on her feet with ribbon laced up her shins. Her hair was jet black and down, pulled out of her face with a gold chain dangling from her ear and usual gold headpiece around her forehead with a red gem in the center just above her emerald green eyes. Rei's gaze then traveled to find Carmelita as she wore a slim, spaghetti strap, black dress, also exposing a bit of cleavage. A large slit was on the left side of her dress, not only exposing her left leg, but her matching black heels. Her Interpol collar was around her neck and her shock pistol most likely hidden on her right leg, covered by her dress. And her curly blue hair was pinned on top of her head, her bangs framing her fierce golden eyes.

Rei put her binocucom away. "I was hoping I wouldn't see her here, but she is a much better cop than Carmelita, so I'm not all that surprised."

Suddenly, the sound of heels clicking against the floor caught Rei's ears. She quickly looked over to see Carmelita heading in their direction. "Shit, Carmlita's coming this way."

Sly glanced over to see the other orange fox when he smirked at the idea that popped into his head. He quickly removed his cap and red pouch, tossing them aside with his cane before he grabbed Rei by the waist and pulled her close, removing her mask and tossing it aside as well. " _Follow my lead_." he whispered.

Before Rei could respond, much less react, Sly began to kiss, lick, suck, and bite at her neck, leaving it sore. A light blush appeared on Rei's fur as she wanted to cover her mouth, but Carmelita was getting closer and closer...

 _Sly is so dead_.

" _Aah, Dylan_..."

"Get a room, you two, this is no place for that." Carmelita said before walking off, minding her own business.

Once Carmelita was gone, Sly pulled away as Rei quickly grabbed her mask, putting it on. Sly grabbed his things, strapping his pouch on and placing his cap on his head before smirking at Rei. "Nice job, you made it convincing."

"You do know we could've just hid, right?"

"I know..." Sly got close to her ear. "... _but what fun would that be?_ " he chuckled before leaping out through the balcony sat there in shock before growling, going after the smug raccoon. "That sneakly son of a bitch..."

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Hello again everyone. Hope you liked this chapter because I had fun writing it. I swear, I was laughing almost the whole time that ballroom scene was going on. It was a lot of fun for me and I hope you guys like it. Till then. Ciao for now.**


	6. I Need a What?

The next morning, Rei's eyes fluttered open as she was greeted with the warm air of India. Pushing herself to sit up, Rei swung her legs over the edge of the bed and rose to her feet. After stretching the sleepiness from her body, the fox let out a soft yawn. She then walked out of the room she was given in her tank top and pajama shorts. Suddenly, Rei noticed the laptop at the end of the table. the screen facing away from her. Curious, she went to look at it since she was the only one up, as she assumed. Seating herself in the chair in front of the laptop, she gently moved the mouse as the the screen lit up. Displayed in front of her was everyone's names at the top and their tasks or jobs to do. But upon reading the first one, Rei flared up in a silent rage.

"Bentley..." she muttered. "...you are so dead."

"I heard my name and it wasn't in a pleasant tone, so I'd assume you're angry with something, more specifically, me." came the turtle's voice as he entered the room Rei was in.

"You'd be assuming correctly. Now then, tell me, Bentley...what kind of sick joke are you playing?"

"Hmm? Explain."

"The job you gave me." she glared.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, Rei, but I need you to find a belly dancing costume so you can distract Rajan and Sly can impress Carmelita for the heist."

Rei's eyes widened as she tilted her head forward, dumbfoundedly. "Excuse me? Did I just hear the words "me," "belly dancing," and "Rajan" all in the same fucking sentence?"

"Yes, you did."

She growled, baring her teeth. "I'm sorry, but you want me to willingly distract someone who had an obsession with me and that I hate with a burning passion?"

"That's correct." Bentley was starting to regret this, especially with how pissed off Rei was getting.

"Belly dancing? That's what you came up with? And you couldn't have found anything better?"

"There wasn't a male in the ballroom we recognized and needed to be distracted, so the only thing I could come up with for you was belly dancing. I understand you're irritated and frustrated, but I just need you to do this for the heist. Please, Rei? It's only to distract Rajan. You don't have to enjoy, which I'm certain you won't anyway, but just occupy him that way Murray can get the wings when it's time."

Rei stood up from her seat, glaring. "Fine., but if he tries anything funny, his claws are getting clipped, and then you're next, you oversized calculator."

"Fair enough." Bentley grinned.

The fox sighed, crossing her arms as she leaned against the counter behind her. "Anyways, where's Sly at? Is he still sleeping? I already know Murray still is from his snoring."

"He's out opening the drawbridge for Murray and I for the next part of the heist."

"Right..." Rei mumbled.

"When Sly returns, I'm going to need the two of you to go out and get your outfits. Sly is looking for a tuxedo set and you're looking for the red dancer's outfit, a laced one; that's the main event one."

"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy this..."

"You don't have to, you just have to pretend to."

* * *

When Sly had returned, Rei was already dressed and waiting for Sly inside the Safe House. "Well it looks like you're all ready for a field mission." came Sly's smug voice as Rei looked up.

The fox had been leaning on a wall, her foot against it and her arms crossed over her chest, her cane on her back. "Look who finally decided to show up." Rei said sarcastically.

Sly rolled his eyes, but still kept his signature smirk. "Sly, I need you and Rei to go out and get outfits for the ball because they won't let you in without one."

"What kind of outfits?" the raccoon asked.

"You need to get a tuxedo set so you can dance with Carmelita during the operation, but you'll have to impress her first."

"And Rei?"

"That's for me to know and you to not find out, Ringtail." Rei cut in.

He smirked. "I have a feeling you don't want me to know for a reason, other than the obvious one."

"You'll find out soon enough anyway, raccoon, now let's get going. I wanna get that thing as soon as possible."

"After you." Sly offered gentlemanly.

Rei smirked. "Such a gentleman. You'll do just fine at the ball." she said before exiting, Sly close behind.

"Don't try anything funny, Sly." Bentley warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't do anything...much." he laughed before going after the fox.

Bentley sighed to himself. "He's going to get himself into so much trouble..."

* * *

 _ **Beep! Beep!**_

Sly and Rei answered their binocucoms as Bentley appeared in a little box, two more for the raccoon and fox. "Sly, Rei, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, pal." Sly answered. "Alright, Bentley, we're inside, now what?"

"This isn't an exact science, but ransack the whole place until you find all pieces of a tuxedo."

"Anything that involves ransacking is okay with me." Sly smirked.

"And Rei, you're looking for the red outfit on the other side of the hotel in the dressing rooms with all the other showgirls."

"Got it."

"Don't screw this up, you two. Once you've gotten your costumes and you've made it to the ballroom, I'll give you instructions from there."

"Roger that." the two said in unison before disconnecting.

"Once I've got my outfit, I'll come find you."

"As you wish." Sly said before the two parted ways.

Rei jumped up onto the wooden banisters above, gracefully running along them with ease. Soon enough, she found the showgirls heading through a door as she assumed led to the dressing room. Looking around, the fox found an opening into the room as she leaped through it, silently landing on her feet. However, as soon as she landed, the smell of hairspray and perfume filled her nostrils, making her gag. Regardless of the awful and sickening odor within the room, Rei had to go find the main outfit before someone else snatched it up. She quickly scavenged through the racks of multi-colored clothing, searching for that red outfit. Honestly though, it's like a rainbow threw up onto those racks and made them slutty clothes... It took some doing, but Rei finally stumbled upon the red dancer's outfit as she nearly gasped in delight, but held her tongue. She simply grabbed the article of clothing and stuffed it into her pouch before leaving the way she came.

" _Thank god... It's like a poison gas chamber in there, which I would sooner prefer than that hellhole_..." she muttered under her breath. " _Now I have to find Sly_..."

Running along the banisters, Rei searched for the ringtailed raccoon, but couldn't find him as she assumed she would be hearing him destroying things in the rooms. But she finally heard the low sound of banging and clattering as she ran towards it. Upon finding the source of the sound, Rei leaped down from the banisters and entered the room to see unconscious guards. A smirk crept up to her face as she silently switched her cane into a katana sword, going over to one of the unconscious guards. Lifting her blade, she slid it into their body, stabbing into their heart as they coughed up blood before remaining still. As she killed each one, the metallic scent of blood entered her nose, satisfying her craving.

And just as she killed the last of the four guards, Sly came into view. Rei quickly switched her sword back to a cane, strapping it to her back again. "Hmm? Oh, I didn't hear you come in." Sly said.

"I just got here; it took forever to find you too. I swear, those girls wear way too much perfume and use an overload of hairspray..."

Sly chuckled lightly. "I take it you got the outfit and it was rather unpleasant?"

"You could say that... Anyways, do you have your costume?"

"Just found the last piece, so let's get going before Bentley starts to worry, like always."

Rei rolled her eyes, despite Sly not being able to see it. "You can be a real smartass sometimes..."

"Coming from the assassin who just killed the guards I knocked unconscious, and yes, I noticed."

"I have my reasons; you didn't have to suffer in poison gas."

Sly fake pouted. "True, but I did have to deal with annoying guards." he then smirked.

Rei playfully punched him in the arm. "Not good enough, Ringtail." she said before heading for the exit.

The raccoon grabbed Rei's hips, forcing her to stop as she could feel his warm breath on her large ear. "I know, I just like to tease you, Foxy." He slipped in front of her, winking and, even though he couldn't see it in her eyes due to her mask, he knew she was in shock.

She growled, going after Sly. "You little bastard!"

"Catch me if you can, sweetheart!" the ringtail laughed with the fox hot on his tail.

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: How was it? I kinda liked it, but that's just me. However, I love the next chapter! I'm going to have fun with this one and I hope you guys will like it to. Till next time, this is your dragon princess saying Ciao for now my loves! Till then.**


	7. Ballroom Distraction

Sly knocked on the large, wooden door, a slot for a pair of eyes opening as a man spoke. "Do you have your tuxedo now, sir?"

"Of course I do, I'm here to dance."

"And the lady?"

"I'm the main event dancer, outfit in all." Rei answered, having removed her mask as not to give herself away.

"Then come on in!" the slot closed as the door opened, the two entering only to be taken in separate directions.

* * *

Rei stared at herself in the mirror as she was dressed in her red outfit. It consisted of red, laced pants that were a bit flared at the bottom; a red, laced sash tied around her waist, the rest dangling freely; a solid red halter top, her entire midsection exposed; and red bangles around her wrists. Rei quickly looked around as she found a solid red cloth. Grabbing it, she tied it around her head to cover her nose and mouth, only her bright blue eyes showing as the cloth wasn't made of see-through material. Once she was ready, the ginger fox was led to where the other dancers were, who were dressed in blue or green outfits. When Rei was in position, she quickly stretched her arms and legs before unraveling the red ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down her back. She then tied the ribbon around her left wrist just for a little flare and so she wouldn't lose it. But suddenly, Rei heard Sly and Bentley in her earpiece as she peeked around to see the raccoon in his tux, looking very dashing.

'Your disguise is working perfectly, Sly; no on will recognize you in that outfit. Now during the heist you'll have to distract Carmelita, but first, you need to impress her and she's very picky with her dance partners."

Sly chuckled, fixing his bow tie. "Alright, I think I know just the girl for the job." and with that, Bentley disconnected.

Rei stared at Sly for a moment before her eyes scanned around the large ballroom, until a soft gasp escaped her lips. Seated in his throne, looking rather bored as he waited, was the Indian tiger, Rajan. She gasped again as the fox took a couple steps back, her hands on her ears and slamming her eyes shut. Images poured into her head, all of her and Rajan. When she opened her eyes, remembering where she was, she noticed her body was trembling slightly as she grabbed her arms to try and steady herself. Rei shook her head slightly, trying to stay calm and prevent herself from breaking down right then and there.

" _No way... I can't do this_..." she muttered.

"Rei, what's the matter?" came Sly's voice on the other line.

" _I can't do this_..." she repeated.

"You need to calm down. What's wrong?"

" _It's him_..."

"Rajan?"

" _Yes, Rajan! The bastard who took advantage of me!_ "

"You never told me that. Look, we don't have time to go about this. You're going to have to do this, Rei."

" _I can't! He'll find out it's me!_ "

"Is your face covered?"

" _Yeah, but what does_ -"

"You'll be okay, I promise. He won't figure out it's you."

" _But, Sly_ -"

"Just trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

" _I haven't really known you long enough to know_..."

"You'll do fine. Just distract him while I try to get Carmelita's attention."

She sighed in defeat. " _I'll do my best_..."

"That's my girl. Just take a deep breath and pretend he's...me." he pondered over that thought before smirking to himself.

Rei rolled her eyes, but did feel better with that thought in mind. " _Fine_..."

"Alright, time to get this show started." he said, going over to Neyla. "Constable Neyla, you're looking lovely this evening."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" the violet leopard asked.

"I used to chase after you back in Paris."

"Paris? ...Sly Cooper!? You don't happen to be turning yourself in; Old Ironsides would fall out of her dress." Neyla chuckled.

"No, but how about a dance first?"

"Enchanté." Sly took Neyla's hand, ready to begin their dance.

Suddenly, the double doors in front of Rei swung open and fog filled the entranceway. She quickly took a deep breath, calming herself, and once she let it out, the music began as she twirled to center stage. In that small moment when Rei paused, Sly's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of the fox, but had to keep his focus on Neyla first. Every move was execute perfectly from the swing of her hips to the swaying of her arms, everything was perfect. With each move she made, the crowd just kept staring, cheering her one, even a certain rabbit looking impressed. But then she caught his gaze...

Rajan.

His razor sharp claws were tapping impatiently on the arm of his throne chair. Rei swallowed hard, trying to suppress the urge to run, forcing herself to keep her cool. Taking in a short breath, Rei danced over to the Indian tiger as he purred in delight which made her cringe under the cloth hiding her face. Her hips swayed back and forth, moving in perfect harmony with her arms. But suddenly, Rei heard Sly on the other line, indicating he paused as she glanced over to she Neyla held in a dip.

"Are you using me to get at Old Ironsides?" she asked.

"I am...do you mind?"

"Not at all." she answered before Sly lifted her up, spinning her.

Rei began to tease Rajan, caressing his arms and chest, mentally groaning in disgust at what she was forcing herself to do just to please this damn tiger. But suddenly, just as the song was coming to its end, Rajan grabbed Rei by the hips, seating her in his lap as it not only surprised her but also angered Sly. However, even if it did anger the raccoon, he didn't show it as he tried to bury all his focus on Neyla.

"You're quite the experienced dancer, Ms. Ruby."

"Ruby?" Rei asked, pitching her voice.

"Because you're dressed in a lovely crimson color, much like a ruby, my dear."

"Thank you, my lord, but I didn't pick the outfit out."

"You dance exceptionally well, but I feel like I've seen you before..."

"I am a dancer after all."

"Yes, but you seem more experienced than the other dancers."

"I have been dancing like this for quite some time, my lord."

"I see... Well I do hope to see you again, Ms. Ruby." Rajan smirked, kissing her hand.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." Rei said, avoiding eye contact before Rajan let her dance off back to center stage.

Once the song had come to an end, Rei did a cartwheel, twirling before going down in the splits, ending with her left arm bent over her head and her right straight up. Sly on the other hand, when his song came to an end, he ended with Neyla in a dip, smirking down at the Indian leopard as she gladly returned it. Everyone cheered for the two as Sly helped Neyla back onto her feet. Rei rose to hers before going back through the double doors that slammed shut, but on her way back to the dressing room, she also heard the conversation on Sly's end, hurrying so she could change out of this damn outfit.

"Thank you, that was lovely." Neyla said a bit sheepishly.

"Thank you, Constable Neyla; it takes two to tango."

"Yes, and three is always a crowd." she retorted with a grin just as Carmelita walked up to the pair.

"Neyla, your friend here is quite the accomplished dancer."

"I tried to make him look good."

"Please, Neyla, his skills far surpass you."

 _Tch... Snobbish witch_... Rei thought angrily.

"Perhaps you and I could share a dance later, Miss..." Sly started, pretending not to know her name.

"Miss Fox... Carmelita Fox...and I accept."

Rei let out a sigh as she finished changing into her usual outfit, stowing the dancer's outfit in her pouch seeing as she'd most likely need it again. Putting her mask over her face, the ginger fox tied her hair back up into a high ponytail with her red ribbon she removed. However, before she could leap out of the window, someone called out to her.

"Leaving so soon, Red Rose, or would you prefer your real name?" a woman asked.

Looking back, Rei saw Mira Usagi leaning against a wall, her arms and legs crossed as she was still in her red dress. "It certainly has been a while since I've seen you, Mira..."

"So...Sly Cooper?"

"I didn't go with him by choice. Said he needed me for a mission, and he wouldn't take me back to Paris anyways."

"I will say one thing, you sure know how to wow a crowd. No one could keep their eyes off of you, not even the ringtail." Mira smirked.

"Sly?" she asked. "He watched me?"

"Intently, if you will. I even think I sensed a bit of anger and/or jealousy when Rajan pulled you into his lap."

"Don't remind me..." Rei cringed.

"Anyways, before you scurry off, I have a tip for you; it's about your hair. You should fix it somehow or Rajan might know it's you under that cloth. I suggest maybe one of those bangles in a semi-ponytail, or a clip, whichever you prefer."

"Thanks for the tip, and I suppose it was nice seeing you again, Mira."

"Always a pleasure to see your face, even if it's been a few years since..."

"Yes, well, I'll be off." Rei said before leaping out the window, heading back to the Safe House.

Once returned to the hideout, Rei entered just as she removed her mask, only to be surprised with cheering from the guys. She blushed slightly and gave a sheepish grin. "Come on, guys, it's not that big of a deal..."

"Are you kidding!? You were amazing!" Bentley said.

"You were awesome, little buddy!" Murray roared.

"You sure do know how to work a crowd, and Rajan; I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." Sly smirked.

Rei blushed again. "Like I said, it wasn't that big of a deal..."

Murray went and sat on the couch, eating food...like always, and Bentley went on his computer, typing on it; probably figuring out a game plan. Rei headed for her room, until Sly grabbed her wrist. She glanced back before she was pulled backwards, her back against his chest as the raccoon wrapped his arms around her waist. "You really were great out there." he said.

"It wasn't much... Just kept him busy, that's all."

"Well you did a hell of a job at it."

"Umm, Sly?"

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Did, umm... Were you jealous when Rajan pulled me in his lap...?" she asked in a shy voice.

Sly's arms constricted around Rei's waist. "I was, just didn't show it."

"Why, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Because I don't want anyone putting their hands on you, especially knowing he took advantage of you."

Rei blushed slightly, placing her hands on Sly's. "Oh, right..."

"I know it sounds selfish, but I don't want anyone to touch you because I don't want you to get hurt..."

"No, I understand... I'm just glad someone wants to protect me, even if all I do is kill and steal..."

Sly smirked, leaning into Rei's ear. "You'll always be my little rose either way." he purred, causing Rei's cheeks to redden again.

 _For once, I actually have someone who wants to protect me_...

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: And there ends another lovely chapter of my story! Hope you guys enjoyed it and were able to pick up on those little hints within the chapter. Till next time guys. Ciao!**


	8. Hack 'n' Go

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 8. By the way, I'm also changing Rei's outfit just a little bit, fair warning.**

* * *

"Okay, Bentley, I'm inside. What am I looking for?" Sly asked through his earpiece.

"Crawl under all the tables until you find the security code, then type it into the keypad and pull the lever to let us in."

"Roger that."

Sly easily avoided the flashlight guards and crawled under a table. Nothing. He crawled under another. Blank. Then another, and another, still nothing. The raccoon was becoming slightly annoyed as he crawled under each table, only to find nothing for every single one. He sighed irritably until he crawled under the last table, his eyes lighting up with glee.

" _Bentley, I found it!_ "

"Great, now go enter it into the keypad and let us in."

Sly crawled out from under the table and went over to the laser entranceway, avoiding guards as he went. He gave a small smirk before entering the code he had found, the laser wall in front of him disappearing. His ears perked up when he saw the lever at the other end as he made his way over to it, pulling it down as the double doors upstairs opened and the three entering. Sly quickly leaped up onto the seconds for, but as soon as he saw Rei enter, a smirk crawled up to his face at the sight of her new look. He quietly snuck around behind her, straddling her hips as she glanced back to see the ringtail through the black mesh of her mask.

"Can I help you?"

"Someone got a new outfit." he teased.

Rei looked down at herself before folding her arms. "Yeah, so?"

The fox had changed from her usual skirt and short sleeve crop top to a pair of red shorts stopping just above the midpoint of her upper thighs and a red, V-neck shirt, the sleeves going to her elbows. She still wore her regular boots, gloves, and belt, her cane at hand. Feeling her other outfit was a bit too revealing, just as the dancer's outfit was, Rei realized how revealing her thief's outfit really was and decided to change it to cover more of her body. "If you don't mind my asking, why'd you change?"

She blushed slightly, fumbling with her cane nervously. "Well that dancer's outfit Bentley had me wear made me realize I'm a bit underdressed, so I changed to be a bit less...revealing."

Sly crept closer to her ear. " _I like it better on you_." he purred before slipping in front of her, Rei huffing.

"All right everyone, now that we're inside, it's time to put me hacking skills to the test and gain control of the electronic wench above the Clockwerk wings in the ballroom." Bentley sai, drawing everyone's attention on him.

"So...why are we here?" Murray asked.

"As soon as I hack into the security mainframe, they'll be onto us. Your job is to cover me until I hack all five levels."

"Hey, Bentley?" Rei spoke up. "Mind if I help you hack? I'm pretty good with bypassing security myself."

"I forgot you're a skilled hacker too... Sure! Two heads are better than one, as I always say!"

"Great. Let's get started then."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Bentley grinned while Sly was trying not to crack a smile.

"Something funny, Ringtail?" the fox raised an eyebrow, a hand on her hip.

"Not at all. I just forgot you've got smarts in that pretty little head of yours." he winked.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Sly... Just watch my back."

"Starting level five hack." Bentley announced after Rei had joined him at the other computer.

As soon as the fox and turtle duo started their hack, guards were pouring in as Sly and Murray were doing their best to fend them off, but suddenly, as Rei had her back turned, a monkey ran up to her. However, before it could blow its flames to try and burn her, she whipped out her cane and turned it into a blade, throwing it as it hit point blank in the chest, killing the monkey instantly, all the while her gaze was focused on the computer screen. She then backwards somersaulted over to her weapon, which Sly just so happen to be standing near as she landed on her feet in front of the smug raccoon, leaning in so they were face to...mask? Okay then...

"Watch my back, Ringtail or I'll just do it myself..." she said in a low, intimidating tone, though it didn't effect Sly either way as the fox flipped back to her computer. "Level four is a go."

Minutes later, Bentley's voice sounded. "Level three is going down!"

Suddenly, something else launched into the air, nailing Rei in the shoulder as she got on one knee. "Nugh!"

"Rei!" Sly whipped around to see the fox on her knee, gripping her shoulder.

She quickly grabbed ahold of the computer and pulled herself up. "I'm fine, but what part of _**watch my back**_ wasn't clear?"

Sly and Murray continued fending off the guards while Rei and Bentley did their hacking. "Level two." the fox said.

As if on cue, another object was hurled at her, but Sly quickly caught it as the vixen behind him flinched. Sly glanced back at the smaller feline with a smirk curved on his lips. "I'm not what now?" he teased again.

She rolled her eyes. "Now keep it up."

"Level one!" Bentley and Rei said in unison.

Suddenly, while Rei was so focused on the task in front of her, she didn't even notice something flying at her before it hit her in the back. She grunted upon impact, but forced herself to keep going. But suddenly, something hit her in the back of the head as she fell to her knees, another object being hurled at her as it hit her in the side of the head, the vixen hitting the floor. Blood streaked her face, staining her orange fur as she reached for the computer to finish what they started. When the final move was played, all the guards went back into the doors as they closed and locked, leaving but nothing but silence as a sigh escaped Rei's lips, collapsing to the floor.

"Yes! I'm unstoppable!" Bentley announced proudly. "All five levels have been hacked and I now have complete control over the electronic wench above the ballroom! Thanks for the help guys, you too, Rei. Hmm? Rei?"

"Rei!" Sly saw the fox on the floor, laying on her side as he ran over to her. "Rei! Are you okay!?" he panicked, helping her sit up.

"I'm fine..." she sighed. "Just a little scratch..."

The two got to their feet, but as soon as Rei took that first step, her legs gave out and she collapsed into Sly's arms. A wave a dizziness suddenly washed over her as her vision swam, her head starting to throb a bit. "You can't even walk..." Sly said, almost in a worried tone. "And you're bleeding. I'll carry you back to the Safe House."

"Once we get back, I'll figure out a plan for tonight. Until then, Rei needs to get cleaned up and some rest." Bentley pushed his glasses up on his oversized nose.

"Sounds like a plan." Sly said.

When they returned to the Safe House, Sly cleaned the wound on the side of Rei's forehead before bandaging it. Once he finished, the raccoon had her lay down after Bentley had given her something to help her sleep for at least the next few hours or so. But just before Sly was to leave the room and let the fox get some sleep, he heard a small, choked voice call out to him.

"Sly...?" Rei croaked, her eyes feeling very heavy. "Thank you...for...being there..." she gave a very tired smile before her eyes slowly fell closed.

Sly caressed her cheek, kissing her forehead. " _Always_..." he whispered.

* * *

Rei's eyes fluttered open only to find herself in a dark room, if that, a single light shining down on her. She looked down at herself when she noticed her mask missing and that she was bound to a chair. She struggled a bit, trying to wiggle her hands free from the rope bounding her, which proved to no avail in the end. But suddenly, another light came on to reveal Sly, but someone was holding him by his shirt collar, his cap on the ground below indicating it must've fallen off. Rei's eyes suddenly widened when she realized the Indian tiger, Rajan, was the one holding the unconscious raccoon, a devious smirk on his face and a scimitar blade in his free hand.

"First I'll kill him then deal with you." he chuckled darkly. "Maybe even take advantage of you first before I get rid of you."

Rajan suddenly started stabbing and slicing at Sly's body, Rei gasping as she shouted. "No, stop! Leave him alone!"

Tears brimmed Rei's eyes, trying to hold the back as Rajan continued to ignore her cries and pleas for him to stop hitting, beating, and stabbing the unconscious feline. "Stop it! He did nothing to you, Rajan!" Rei shouted, her tears slipping from the corners of her eyes to stain her orange fur.

Rajan roared as Rei yelped, gazing up to see the rage burning in his eyes. He growled, throwing Sly's body on the ground as blood slowly began to pool around him. Rei stared helplessly as the raccoon lay there, bleeding out right in front of her. Suddenly, Rajan went behind the feline and sliced the ropes bounding her to the chair before grabbing a chunk of her orange colored hair and throwing her to the ground. But before Rei could react, Rajan hurled his foot into her gut as she gagged, coughing. He then reached down and grabbed her by the hair again, forcing the fox to her feet before spinning her around and pulling her into the tiger, her back hitting his chest as he held that same blood covered blade used on Sly to her throat, causing her to tremble slightly.

"I knew I should've killed you along with the rest of your pathetic family, but that damn mechanical bird wouldn't let me." Rajan growled. "But it looks like I'll finally get my opportunity, Red Rose."

Tears stained Rei's fur as she sobbed uncontrollably, the blade pressed against her neck, slicing away stray hairs of her fur. "P-please...d-don't do th-this..." she begged, only to feel disgusted at how pathetic she sounded, having to beg for her life by _**his**_ hands.

"It's too late for that, my little fox. But don't worry, you'll be with your beloved raccoon soon..." he chuckled darkly again, the blade at one end of her neck, ready to slash along the center of her throat as Rei screamed at the top of her lungs.

" _ **SLY!**_ "

* * *

"Sly!" Rei's eyes shot open as she bolted upright, gripping her chest as she panted.

Her breathing was very ragged and her whole body trembling more than she ever had in her life. It was strange though... For the first time in her life, Rei was more terrified of the thought of Sly being killed than when her parents were practically right in front of her. She hated that thought... Rei, more afraid of losing Sly than when she lost her own family? She felt sickened by the thought of iy, mainly because she didn't understand why. The fox wobbled to her feet, a rush of pain washing over her as her head began to throb again, until the sound of the door quickly opening caught her attention. Rei glanced up to see Sly at the door, a worried look on his face.

"Rei, what's wrong? I heard you from outside and Bentley told me to check on you. Are you okay?"

Rei averted her gaze from him, gripping her arms; she couldn't looked look at him, not in her state of mind or even after than horrible nightmare that felt so real to her... Emotions swirled throughout her body and mind, but it was obvious fear was the main one; even Sly noticed from her violent trembling. Slowly, Sly walked over to Rei after closing the door as he placed a hand on her shoulder. But without warning, Rei threw herself into the ringtail, taking him by complete surprise. However, he soon relaxed as he placed his hands on her upper arms, his voice calm and soothing. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I thought..." she sucked in a short breath, trying to calm herself. "I thought he killed you..."

"Who?" he asked calmly.

"Rajan... He was going to kill me too, but...I woke up before he did..." she choked out. "It felt so real... For once, I was more terrified of losing you than when my parents and older sister were killed practically in front of me..."

Sly cautiously wrapped his arms around the vixen, pulling her close. "It's okay, it just just a bad dream... Go back to sleep, the operation isn't for another few hours."

Rei tensed up, gripping Sly's shirt as tears began to pool in her cerulean eyes. " _Dont leave...please_..." she choked in a small voice.

Though it was small and very faint, Sly could just barely catch the fear in her voice as he held her tighter. "I won't... I'll always be here for you..."

 _Damn him... He's got her wrapped around his little finger... He'll pay for putting her through hell_... Sly grit his teeth as he held Rei tighter, almost protectively.

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Sorry for the wait, but how was that? The ending was a little too fluffy for my taste, but oh well, I thought it worked with all the tension going around. Hope you liked it and see you next time.**


	9. OP: Hippo Drop

It was the night of the operation where the gang would snag the Clockwerk wings from Rajan's ballroom throne. While Murray was getting into position so that Bentley could lower him down to saw the wings off using the electronic wench he had gained control of earlier, Bentley was off destroying the bridge so no other guards would get in the way of their escape. With Bentley destroying the bridge, both Sly and Rei were getting ready to wow the crowd by distracting Rajan and Carmelita. Rei was in the dressing room, getting ready for her last dance, even though she'd probably need the damn outfit again anyway, especially knowing Bentley. Once her costume was on, she tied the cloth around her face, but remembered what Mira has said about her hair; as much as she disliked the rabbit, she still decided to heed her advice. She looked around the vanity to see anything to put her hair up when she saw a large, bright red clip. Grabbing the accessory, Rei gather some of her hair and placed the clip in, holding it in somewhat of a semi-ponytail, but still allowing her bangs to frame her face. When she was ready, the fox headed for the dance floor that she dreaded finding.

"Okay, Sly, the bridge is down. I'll warm up the van and get ready with the RC Chopper; good luck." Bentley said before disconnecting.

" _What!? The bridge is destroyed!? Take all the man power you need and look into it!_ " Rajan growled lowly as not to alarm the guests.

Rei swallowed hard, taking in a breath to try and keep herself calm, though that nightmare still lingered in the back of her mind, until she heard Sly's voice through her earpiece. "Murray, you in position."

"Check!"

"Rei, you ready?"

" _As I'll ever be_..." she wished this wasn't happening to her.

"All right, initiating phase two: I;ll distract Carmelita with her dance while you handle Rajan so Murray can get the wings."

Sly straightened his tie before taking in a deep breath, approaching the orange fox in her slim black dress. "Miss Fox, I believe you owe me a dance." he offered his hand.

"About time, I thought you had left." she said, sounding a bit bored.

"Just waiting for the perfect moment." he said, Carmelita taking his hand.

 _Calm down, Rei... Don't let it get to you_...

The double doors swung open as fog filled the entrance way, and once the music began, Rei twirled to center strange, just as she had done before. She danced around the crowd, not only seeing Sly sneaking glimpses at her every so often, but Mira as well, smirking. Rei brushed the rabbit off when she heard Rajan give an impatient growl, indicating that was her cue to start distracting him, though she felt disgusted with that thought in mind. Taking in a short breath, she danced over to the tiger just as Murray was lowered down with the wench controlled by Bentley in the van. Once in front of the arrogant tiger, she planted herself in his lap, the tiger giving a pleased growl as he took a hold of her waist. However, upon hearing that pleased growl, she knew Sly was drilling holes, but not at her, at Rajan. The air had suddenly now become very thick as she took in an even shorter breath before forcing herself to caress his arms and chest, mentally beating herself for it. However, Rei did everything within her power to keep her cool and Rajan's attention glued onto her and her alone as Murray was lugging up the first wing, soon going back for the second.

"Looks like someone wants to go back to my chambers later." Rajan purred seductively.

 _Please just put me out of my misery... It's like pulling teeth for Christ's sake_... Rei hopped off of Rajan's lap and danced around the crowd again, causing them to cheer and whistle again as it also gave Sly a small sense of relief, though he knew it wouldn't last long. But he was suddenly drawn back to reality as he leaned Carmelita in a dip, the fox's voice catching his ears.

"You seem familiar to me... Are you in law enforcement?" she asked.

"I often deal with police while on the job." he replied as they continued their dance.

He wasn't technically lying. It was true, he did deal with police, only they would be chasing him, more so Carmelita than anything... But suddenly, Rei saw Rajan turning so he could marvel the wings as she acted fast and did the only thing she knew would keep his eyes diverted away from Murray. She quickly sat on his lap, placing her hand on his cheek to turn his face toward hers as she spoke in a seductive tone, Murray mouthing "Thank you" as she sent him a quick reassuring glance.

" _Look at me, tiger or you'll miss the show_." she purred.

 _I'm going to rip my own tongue off for that_...

Sly heard the fox through is earpiece as he groaned internally, but held a straight face as not to concern Carmelita, Rei mentally apologizing to him. "How did I end up with such a stunning dancer?" Rajan asked.

"I don't know, how did you?" Rei asked, playing coy. "Guess you're just lucky."

When Rei saw Murray lug up the second wing, the song was coming to an end. "I hope to see you again, Ms. Ruby." he said before allowing her up as she danced back to center stage.

Rei groaned softly, but only for her to ear as she twirled back to the center of the dance floor. She leaped, twirling midair before landing in the splits, her right arm curled under her belly and her left curled above her head, almost creating a circular shape. When Sly's song had also come to an end, he twirled Carmelita before ending with her in a dip, giving her one of his signature smirks. Everyone clapped and cheered as Rei rose to her feet, entering through the double doors before quickly running off once she was in the clear to wait for the raccoon.

"Tell my, stranger, what's your name?" Carmelita asked.

"Why ruin the moment?"

"Huh? I...I don't understand..."

"The wings! What happened to the Clockwerk wings!?" Rajan exclaimed.

"What!? How!? Who could've...? Whuh? Cooper...!" Carmelita turned to see the wings gone before she felt something in her hair. She reached up and grabbed the object only to see a red rose and Sly's calling card.

* * *

"Nice job distracting Carmy while I took care of tht arrogant tiger." Rei complimented.

"Why did it look like you were enjoying it?" Sly teased.

Rei blushed slightly. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Sly, but I didn't have a choice... He was going to see Murray and-"

"Calm down, Red." Sly cut her off. "I know why you did it and I'm not mad at you, so stop worrying, okay?"

Rei just nodded.

"Hey, come on, at least you put on one hell of a show; I could barely keep my eyes off of you." he leaned in a bit.

"Yeah, I noticed..."

"Anyways, we should get out of here."

Rei smirked slightly, deciding to have a tiny bit of fun. "But it's dangerous to run barefoot." she bat her big blue eyes, Sly rolling his.

"It's also dangerous to stay here."

Suddenly, the doors behind them bursted open to reveal to rhinos looking pissed off and ready to fight. "Freeze Sly Cooper and Red Rose!"

"And that's our cue for a getaway." Sly snuck his arm around Rei's waist before whipping out his cane, leaping as he hooked it onto a cable and sliding down at top speed.

Once down the zip line, the two jumped in the van, slamming the doors shut as Murray stepped on the gas. "Punch it!" he shouted as they sped off.

"To Bollywood." Sly said, Rei seated in his lap.

"To Bollywood..." she repeated, removing the cloth from her face and the clip in her hair.

* * *

Once in Bollywood, Bentley hacked into the system to get two rooms; one fore Sly and Rei, the other for himself and Murray. That night, well past maybe one or two in the morning, Sly and Rei were talking, both still in their costumes. Rei's hair was down and in very slight waves while Sly's once slicked back hair was back to it's original messy state. They were seated at one of the tables in the room, Rei leaning back in the chair with her legs crossed and Sly with his feet on the stable, as he usually did in his casual seated position.

"For a fox, you sure cane move, Rei." Sly commented.

"You're quite skilled yourself, Cooper."

"Well I have lived in Paris for several years, so it should be no surprised I know how to dance."

"Really?" she smirked slightly. "Well I've had my stay here in India so it should also be no surprise I know how to belly dance; one of the things I decided to learn with my run-ins with the Klaww Gang." she said. "However..."

Sly looked up at Rei, a questioning look on his face. "However...what?"

"I may have seen you dance, but-"

Before Rei could finish, she saw Sly swing his legs off the table and get up from his chair as he walked over to her, holding out his hand with a small smirk. "I thought you'd never ask. Ahem... May I have this dance, m'lady?" Rei chuckled softly before uncrossing her legs and taking his hand, the raccoon helping the fox to her feet.

"You may, good sir." she played along as she chuckled softly again, Sly chuckling himself before he grabbed a remote and pressed a button, soft music playing as the two began to dance.

They might've danced for minutes, or maybe even hours; no one was really paying attention as they just stared into each other's eyes. Rei smiled softly as she laid her head on Sly's chest, the ringtail wrapping his arms around her as they danced lightly to the music that played gently in the background. "How did I end up in the arms of a thief?"

"How did I end up with an assassin in my arms?" he teased lightly, pulling her closer.

"I don't know, how did you?" she repeated what she had said to Rajan, Sly realizing as he smirked. " _Guess you're just lucky_..." she purred.

"Guess I am... You're a lot lighter on your feet than I imagined; a lot lighter than Carmelita was."

"The workings of a thief; even you should know that, Sly... Us thieves are always light on our feet; how else would we steal without being caught? Ms. Fox, however, is a cop who doesn't need to be silent, which is why she's not so light on her feet."

Sly laid his chin on Rei's head, the two not even really dancing to the beat of the music anymore, just enjoying each other's company. "Who knew I'd end up with someone like you...?" Sly spoke in a low and husky tone.

"Who knew I'd end up with someone like you, Ringtail?" Rei boomeranged his question back, not expecting to get an answer in return. "I guess you bringing me along isn't so bad after all, even if I know I'll have to face the music..."

"And I'll be there with you all the way..."

Rei smiled softly, closing her eyes as she leaned into Sly's chest, wishing they could stay like that forever. But everyone know that all good things must come to an end...

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Hi again guys. Hope you liked it and I'm super, super sorry for the long wait. I'll do my best to update more frequently. Till next time.**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait, but here's Chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The sun peeked through the curtains of the hotel room, a streak of light shining between two figures sleeping soundly on the king sized bed. But suddenly, light instantly flooded the room as the curtains were yanked open and the blanket ripped away from their bodies, both figures flinching. Once light filled the room, it was revealed to be Bentley and Murray barging into Sly and Rei's room to wake them up as they both groaned softly.

"Rise and shine, little buddies! We've gotta get moving! Up, up, up!" Murray's thunderous voice boomed.

"Sly, Rei, we've gotta head out soon, so get up." Bentley ordered, looking through plans on his laptop.

A groan left Sly's lips. "Why so damn early, Bentley?" he muttered.

"Because I've located where Rajan is hiding and it's going to take us a while to get there; we'll most likely have to get through the jungle on foot. Get up, you can go back to sleep in the van."

Another grown, but Sly just pushed himself to sit up before nudging Rei. She was semi-awake as she let out a very soft groan, Sly giving a tired smirk before lifting her up in his arms, crawling off the bed. "What...are you doing...?" Rei muttered.

"You can go back to sleep in the van, now where's your stuff?" Rei lazily pointed to the table next to the bed. Sly grabbed the items and her clothes, giving them to the fox to hold before heading for the door to go to the van.

"Your canes and equipment are already in the van." the turtle said as Sly exited the room.

"Thanks, pal." he called back.

Once to the van, Sly lazily set up a makeshift bed in the back, laying Rei down before crawling in next to her after closing the back doors. "It's cold..." Rei said.

"Remember what you're wearing?" Sly teased as he laid down, pulling the fox into his chest.

Rin glanced down at her red spaghetti strap tank top and shorts before laying her head against Sly, closing her eyes. "I knew that..."

Sly chuckled. "Sure ya did..."

"Go to sleep, Sly... Smartass..." she huffed lightly.

"Calm down, I'm only teasing..." he chuckled again as Rei snuggled into the raccoon.

* * *

The gang had finally found where Rajan had escaped and was now hiding: deep in the Indian jungle in a spice temple. There, he was in possession of the Clockwerk heart and was doing illegal spice production. With the power of that metal heart, who knows how much spice production would increase? That heart had to go and the gang was planning on shutting this operation down for good. Once the four had reached the jungle, they had to hide the van and walk the rest of the way since it was far too thick to drive through. When they finally made it out of the jungle, they all looked around for a place to set up a hideout. Suddenly though, Rei had looked up and saw a dragon shaped stone head high up in the jungle canopy. They all decided on using said dragon head as they began setting the rooms up accordingly. But once everything was all set up for the most part, Rei decided to go for a little walk, mainly to get out and to have a look around the area. However, as she leaped through the branches, glancing around at everything she saw, someone landed on a branch right in front of her, nearly startling the fox until she recognized who it was as her eyes narrowed.

"Well, well, look at what the _**fox**_ dragged in." the female chuckled.

"Mira... How'd you find me?"

"I was actually searching for where Rajan had run off to and just so happened to stumble upon finding you and your gang."

Rei folded her arms. "Sure..."

"Oh, come now, Rei-Rei -"

"Don't call me that." she hissed. "It's Rei. No one calls by that damn nickname I was given or that horrid name I was born with, got that?"

The rabbit chuckled. "You're in a bad mood, and you've changed your outfit to a bit less...slutty."

Rei grit her teeth. "I did it because I felt disgusted after that damn tiger put his filthy claws on me, so I'm a bit edgy... And I wouldn't be talking, look at what you're wearing."

Rei scanned Mira, taking notice and noting her outfit to see she was wearing a red and black trimmed, button up, strapless top and V-neck top; a violet, almost blue, skintight skirt; a black band with a gold gem around her neck; a large elastic band keeping her ears in a ponytail, being the same color as her skirt; band around her upper left arm, also the color of her skirt; black flats; and gold bangles around her arms, her long, snow white hair almost curly at the ends as it framed her small face.

"Like my new look?" Mira asked, smirking.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Why should I care about what you're wearing? I changed my outfit to be less revealing, but you on the other hand are another story."

"Come now, Rei-Rei, what happened to the good ol' days when we had so much fun playing Cops and Robbers?" Mira pretended to pout.

"When you threw me to the wolves..." she hissed.

"Hmm? Threw you to the wolves? I'm afraid I don't follow... When was this?"

"Don't play coy, Mira. You know damn well exactly when yo9u did it... When I was working with the Klaww Gang for that short - very short - amount of time, you knew Rajan had a secret obsession for me, and so instead of helping me get away from him, you let him take advantage of me, raping me!" she barked. "And then you just up and abandoned me like I was nothing, leaving me to him while I was pinned down and couldn't do a goddamn thing to stop it!"

"You know, you really should keep your voice down, Rei or you might-" Rei had changed her cane into a katana and dashed so she was right in front of Mira before pinning her to the tree, her blade pressed against her neck, and though she couldn't see it due to the mask, Mira knew just how pissed off Rei was at that moment.

"You have no idea how much I would enjoy spilling your blood all over that pretty white fur of yours right now, but instead I'm going to let it slide this time. However, cross me like that again and you'll wish you were dead by the time I'm finished with you... Don't test my patience, Mira because you of all people know how sharp my blade is..." Rei took a step back, her blade changing back into a cane as she strapped it to her back before dashing off, leaving the rabbit in silence.

* * *

"There you are, Rei. Where'd you run off to?" asked Sly when Rei entered the hideout.

She ripped her mask off her face and threw her cane, Sly obviously catching the hint that she was pissed, but at what, or rather, who? Rei went into her room, slamming the door shut before Sly went up to it. But just as he reached for the door handle, he heard something. It was soft, faint, and muffled due to the door,, or doors if Rei was in the bathroom in her room. The raccoon gently pressed his ear against the wooden surface, listening closely until he could finally make out the sound, realizing what it was. Rei was...crying? What had happened while she was gone? Rei never cried, not even in front of Sly, though she was close to once. Quietly, Sly grabbed the door handle, slowly turning it before carefully pushing the door open. He quickly slipped into the room, silently shutting the door before looking over to see Rei on the other side of the bed, the one furthest from him but closet to the wall. He suddenly flinched when Rei slammed her fist into the wall before sobbing again, pressing her forehead against said wall. A moment or so later, she quickly took a couple deep breaths before drying her eyes, rubbing the wetness from her fur. She sighed softly before turning, only to be - slightly - surprised at seeing Sly in the room.

"I didn't see you there..." she muttered, going around to the other side of the bed.

"What happened out there?" he asked cautiously.

"Mira happened... She ruined my life..." she replied bitterly. "She's the reason Rajan took advantage of me... That damn tiger r..." she swallowed hard.

"He what?" Sly asked slowly.

"... _Raped me_..." she choked out.

Sly's eyes widened before going over to Rei, wrapping the fox up in his arms as she gripped his shirt, trying to keep herself from breaking down again. The raccoon rubbed her back soothingly, telling her it was going to be okay and that he'd beat Rajan to an inch of his life if he got the chance. That seemed to make her feel better as Rei was beginning to calm down before the two went to go talk with Bentley to see if there was something he needed them to do.

"Hey, Bentley, ya got anything for us to do?" Sly asked, his arm around Rei who kept her head down, avoiding contact with anyone.

"Could you two go get me some recon photos of Rajan's secret lair and the Clockwerk heart?"

"Sure thing. Come on, Rei." the fox nodded as she picked up her cane and put her mask on, the two dashing off out the door.

* * *

Rei scanned around, approaching a wobbly tower that looked like it could come crashing down if it was moved wrong. She carefully peeked around the corner, one of the smaller guards walking off with Sly close behind her. When the coast was clear, she crept along the wall to see if there was some kind of entranceway or something. But suddenly, the wall behind her quickly slid open as Rei fell backwards. Sly gasped and reached out for her, but his hand barely missed grasping hers a second too late as she fell down that hole.

"REI!"

"SLY!"

It felt like forever as she was falling, like there was no end... Was this it? Was this how she was going to die? Rei braced herself as she assumed she was probably nearing the bottom by now, ready to accept death. But suddenly, upon landing, she hit something soft as she bounced. Rei gasped before she finally stopped bouncing, scanning around the darkened space until the fox realized she had found herself on a bed, using her night vision to look around her.

" _A room?_ "

Suddenly, Rei's ear twitched as she heard faint footsteps coming toward the room she was in as she quickly looked around again. She saw what looked to be a wardrobe closet and quickly got inside of it, closing the doors but leaving a small crack so she was able to see who was to enter said room. The door swung open and a light flicked on as Rei's eyes widened. She quickly took off her mask to get a better look, clipping it to her belt. The person who had entered the room was none other than the spice lord himself, Rajan.

"Rei? Are you there, Rei? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" came Bentley's voice in her earpiece.

" _I'm fine. I'm in some kind of room; Rajan's here too. God, I feel sick_..." she whispered just loud enough for Bentley to hear, but not Rajan.

"Yeah, Sly contacted me and told me what happened. Do you think you can find a way out of there?"

" _Not yet... When he leaves I will_."

"Just hang in there, okay, Rei?" the fox felt a small sense of relief when she heard Sly's voice.

" _I'll come out the way I fell_."

"Then I'll stay here and wait for you." Sly said before disconnecting.

Rei closed her eyes and sighed very softly and slowly, trying to keep herself calm; she was determined to not only get out of there, but to keep herself from breaking down again because of that bastard. She opened her eyes as she saw Rajan grab some sort of photograph on the nightstand as he stared at it, glaring. "Such a pretty little rose... It will be quite entertaining when I kill you this time..." he growled, throwing the photo as the glass shattered upon hitting the wall, Rei flinching slightly. He then began to walk away until he stopped right in front og the closet Rei was hiding in as her whole body tensed up. Slowly, he reached for the closet as she tucked herself into the corner, her hands cupped over her mouth. Rajan was just about to grab the handle until-

"My lord! called a womanly voice.

Rajan froze until he heard the voice call again, letting out a short growl as he stomped away. "I'll find her and kill her like I should have years ago... I will find you, Black Rose, and then kill you..." he growled before slamming the door shut, Rei flinching again.

When she knew it was safe, the feline let out the breath she had before holding before slowly crawling out of the closet, quietly closing the doors back. She then took out her binocucom and took some pictures of the room before heading for the hole she fell through, that is until she suddenly stopped. Rei looked over at the picture frame Rajan had thrown, shattered glass scattered around it. She slowly went over to the photograph, picking up the broken frame as some glass fell to the floor, staring at a picture of her and Rajan. Her mask was still on, his arm around her shoulder; hell, even when he took advantage of her, he didn't take off the mask because he thought it would "make things more interesting." Creepy bastard... Rei gently set the broken photo down where she had found it before grabbing her grappling hook, firing off a shot through the hole she fell through. She was yanked upwards, and when she reached the hook, she quickly grasped onto a rugged edge, strapping the gun back onto her belt before climbing the rest of the way up. When she finally saw light, Rei reached her hand out to grab onto something until her wrist was grasped instead. She was yanked out of the hole and into a pair of strong arms she realized belonged to Sly cooper, causing her to relax as she leaned into him.

" _I'm glad you're okay_..." he held onto her tightly.

" _He almost found me_..." she said in a soft voice.

" _It's alright, you're safe now_..." Sly pulled away, pushing her chin up as his choclate brown eyes met her royal blue ones.

Their lips were mere inches away from touching until Sly suddenly closed the gap, pressing his firm lips against Rei's soft ones in a tender kiss. Rei instantly melted into the kiss as Sly pulled her close before licking at the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. The ringtail lightly bit her lip as she gasped, allowing Sly to slip in as their tongues twisted and twirled in a dance, deepening the kiss. Pink tinted Rei's fur as she wrapped her arms around Sly's neck, trying to pull him closer while her fingers tangled into his soft, grey fur, the raccoon gladly accepting the closeness she was asking for.

"Sly, are you there? Is Rei with you?"

"Yeah, she's with me and she's fine." Sly replied as he had to break the kiss. "We're goona get those recon photos then head back to the hideout."

"Okay, just be careful out there and please don't get caught; Rei's probably already shaken up as it is..." Bentley said before disconnecting, Sly back to see Rei looking away as her fur was still tinted pink.

"Bentley sure knows how to kill a good moment..." Sly said, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah..." Rei muttered.

"But don't worry..." Sly leaned into the smaller feline, whispering into her perked up ear. "... _we'll have plenty more_." he bit her ear as a shiver jolted up her spine.

"Sneaky bastard..." she huffed lightly, blushing a darker shade of rose.

" _But ya still love me_..." he purred, stealing a quick kiss before she could reply, pulling her along as she blushed deeply.

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Again, I'm really sorry for the wait guys, please forgive me! I'm going to try to update more to try and catch up with my other one just like this one a different website. But until next time, this is Crimson Ice Flame signing off.**


	11. Buggin' Out!

**Crimson Ice Flame: Oi... I'm not proud... Sorry for the wait but I've been so busy. Just graduated high school last week and my grandparents came to visit too, so been kinda busy. But it's all said and done, thank the Egyptian Gods...**

 **Reiko: Wrong anime, sweetie... This is Sly Cooper, remember?**

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Details... Cut me some slack, will ya?**

 **Sly: Well, to be fair, you already have it written down, so it's pretty much copy and paste.**

 **Crimson Ice Flame: I have to make changes and add stuff and take stuff out, get off my back!**

 **Reiko: Sheesh... And they call me grumpy...**

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Get the f*** out of my work area... I have things to do...**

 **Sly: Okay, okay, geez! Come on, Rei. Crimson Ice Flame owns nothing and hopes you enjoy.**

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Get out! *Chases them away***

* * *

After Sly and Rei came back from their recon, they gave their chips to their binocucoms to Bentley, trying to piece all the photos together to help form some sort of plan. He also found out that Rajan was using the elephant satellite to track what they were saying and doing, which was a major problem, so he was going to have Sly gather some special spices then put them in the elephant's food back. Once the elephant eats the spices, it would go into a rampage, thereby destroying the satellite dish. Now Rei on the other hand, she would have to bug Rajan's office, only there was a little catch, one she particularly didn't seem very fond of in the slightest...

"Excuse me, but I have to do what now?"

"Bug Rajan's office." Bentley simply answered.

"And you want me to do this wearing that godforsaken outfit after the hell I just went though? I don't think so."

"Rei, I know you don't like it, but we need you to bug his office because there is a very small window for Sly to it and can't make it in time. After this, you'll never have to wear it again, I promise."

Rei leaned over the table, malice clearly shown on her face. "You own me big time, turtle." She said, pushing his forehead with her finger before walking toward her room.

"Good luck."

"Shut it, you oversized calculator..." She hissed, going into her room.

Rei closed the door before going over to the bed. She reached into a drawer and took out the outfit, throwing it on the bed as she stared at it angrily, but the sudden opening and closing of the door caught her attention. though she ignored it and brushed it off. But it was then she felt hands on her waist, almost startling her until she realized whose hands they belonged to. "What do you want, Sly...?"

"I know you're angry—"

"—Angry doesn't even come close to what I'm feeling... That would the understatement of the year..."

"Look, I know you don't want to do this – hell, I don't want you to do it either – but you have to. You won't be in there long, only to subdue him for a few minutes so you can plant the bug then get the hell out of there. I won't be too far off waiting for you when you're finished, okay?"

She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "All right, fine... But that turtle owes me when it's all said and done..."

Sly grinned. "That's my fox... Though I still think you look stunning in that outfit."

"Don't push your luck, Ringtail..."

* * *

Rei walked out of her room in her dancer's outfit, her white cloth hiding her nose and mouth. "Good, you're ready. Now take this with you." Bentley handed Rei a small device as she stared at it for a moment before back at him. "When you get to Rajan's office, press that button and place it under his desk, somewhere he won't be able to find it very easily, if at all. And Sly, the spice plants you're looking for are going to be high up in the canopies of the tall trees; you're looking for about six to eight – your binocucom should tell you the actual amount."

"Will do, Bentley." Sly went over to Rei, lifting the cloth over her face only to steal a quick kiss before dashing off, Rei rolling her eyes.

"Damn raccoon..." She huffed, placing a hand on her hip.

"Care to explain what just happened?" Bentley raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "Ask him, he'll probably tell you. I'll be off now." The fox said before darting off.

Rei's alone time, however, didn't last very long as a certain someone's voice rang out in her general direction from behind her. "Hold it right there!" A womanly voice called.

 _You've got to be kidding me..._

The fox sighed before turning around only to have Carmelita Fox show up. "Yes, can I help you with something?" Rei asked, pitching her voice slightly.

"Have you seen anyone known as the Cooper Gang around here anywhere?"

"Can't say I have. What do they look like?"

"It's a band of thr – four; a grey raccoon, pink hippo, green turtle with glasses, and an orange fox with a red mask."

She shook her head. "No, sorry."

Carmelita sighed. "How about an Indian tiger named Rajan?"

She shook her head again. "I'm on my way to try and seek him out myself, but no such luck yet..."

"I see... Well, sorry to bother you."

"It's no bother at all. I do hope you find them though."

"Yeah... I'll find them eventually and then capture them all..."

"I'm sure you will..." Carmelita then took off. "...In your dreams maybe." Rei said once the other fox was out of earshot.

Rei spun on her heel and began heading for Rajan's office, avoiding the guards as she went so she wouldn't have to get stopped and/or flirted with. When she reached some sort of rock door that she almost missed, the fox approached it. The door slid open as she hesitantly entered, but seconds later, she heard a growl. "Who's there!?" She flinched before drawing a deep breath, going into the light to reveal herself as she seductively leaned against the entranceway, Rajan growling delightfully upon seeing Rei. "I see you have come to find me, Ms. Ruby."

"Guess I just couldn't stay away from you, my lord." She said innocently. " _So...what is it my master would like this time?_ " She purred, cringing internally.

Rei strut over to the tiger, forcing herself to sit in his lap with her legs on either side of his body so that she was facing him. The tiger let out a pleased growl as he began kissing down her neck to her shoulders, and so on, caressing her waist as he did so. Chills ran up Rei's spine, but she had to force herself to stay composed, not letting her facade drop for an instant. While Rajan was so transfixed on her body, however, the fox slowly reached behind and pulled the device Bentley gave her off the sash around her hips. She pressed the button she was instructed to before carefully sliding it under Rajan's desk in a far corner she knew he wouldn't be able to find it, especially since it was not only silent, but the blinking light was faced upwards to where you couldn't see it at all. When the bug was finally placed, Rei felt the tiger gently scratch down her waist with his claws, a shiver jolting up her spin this time as she shuddered slightly, restraining herself. But suddenly, Rei felt Rajan begin to kiss lower and lower as she quickly pushed his chin up to stop him in his tracks.

" _Now, now, you have to earn that, my lord - patience is a virtue_." She purred seductively.

 _I want this to end right now... Come on, Rei, just a little bit longer, you can do this. Do not drop the act just yet..._

Rei had to bite her tongue as she saw Rajan smirk before going after her neck again. With her objective of planting the bug now complete, she'd had enough of this nonsense. White Rajan was too focused on raiding her neck and shoulders with kisses and bite marks, she carefully reached into the back of her top, sliding a small, thin container out. She silently popped the top open before pouring the blue, dust-like content in her hand. Closing the cap, the fox slipped the container back into her top before using her free hand to push Rajan's chin up, giving him a lustful look. " _Is my lord enjoying himself?_ "

" _I'd be enjoying it more if I could remove that cloth hiding such a lovely face you're concealing_." He purred.

A smirk crawled up to Rei's lips as she chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, my lord, but I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, using her free hand, the fox lifted the cloth over her mouth and held up her hand, blowing the dust-like content into Rajan's face. Within second, the tiger was out like a light as he laid there in his chair, unconscious. Rei dusted her hands off as she stood, glaring down at the unconscious feline. "Fucking man-whore... I'll teach you to mess with my family... You wanna mess with the bull, you're gonna get the horns. And the only one allowed to touch me like that sure as hell isn't you, bastard..." She growled as she took the clip out of her hair, tossing it carelessly. The cloth over her face was soon ripped off before being torn to shreds as she exited Rajan's office.

The fox made her way back to the hideout, avoiding guards as she went, though they wouldn't be able to know she was the Black Rose anyways. Still though, she'd prefer to not deal with annoying guards constantly getting in her way, especially since she didn't have her weapons to be rid of them... But suddenly, she heard the elephant losing control before running off on a rampage; Sly obviously finished his job as a smirked flashed upon her lips before continuing on her way. She glanced up to see him before sighing, heading in a different direction in which she leaped, landing on top of the hideout as she sat on the stone dragon head. Rei pulled her legs into her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she buried her face in her knees. She sat there for several long minutes until she felt water start to hit her body, gradually getting heavier until it all poured down at once, the rain soaking her hair and fur.

"Rei?"

Slowly, she lifted her head to see Sly, soaked by the rain with a worried expression gracing his face, Rei placing her chin on her knees when she looked away. "Are you okay?"

"Can I throw this outfit out yet? I don't want to wear it anymore..." She sounded rather bitter as she spoke.

"Did something happen?"

"...He put those damn paws of his on me... His touch burns my very fur... I can still feel his goddamn touch..." She gripped her trembling arms.

Carefully, Sly reached out and grabbed on her arms, pulling it away as Rei looked up. "What are you – mmph!?"

Without warning, Sly yanked the fox forward, crashing his lips onto hers. At first, Rei was shocked, unable to process what had just occurred, though when she was finally able to comprehend, she relaxed. Sly let go of her wrist and wrapped his arms around her waist, Rei pressing her arms against his chest as she gripped his shirt lightly. When the need for air finally became too great, the two parted, Sly placing a hand under Rei's chin as he gently pushed it upward, lifting her gaze to meet his. He stared into those big, beautiful blue eyes of hers as she just sat there in his arms, blinking slowly, as if she were clueless.

"You can get rid of the outfit." He said in a calm tone, breaking the silence between them. "You're not going to need it after this."

Rei laid her forehead against Sly's chest, a few wet strands of hair falling over her shoulders. " _I hate this... I hate feeling his horrible touch all over me..._ " She muttered, lifting her head to rest on his shoulder.

Sly's arms constricted around her, holding the fox tightly, not wanting to let go of her. "Forget everything."

Rei froze.

"Forget everything." He repeated. "All the pain he's caused you, forget it, all of it."

"But...how?"

Sly lifted her chin again. "Rei, I will never hurt you in any way, shape, or form, and if anyone ever does hurt you, I will personally beat them until they're in a damn hospital, Rajan included. I don't ever want to see you go through so much pain ever again."

Tears filled Rei's eyes as she threw herself into the ringtail, wrapping her arms around him tightly, which he gladly returned. " _Thank you, Sly..._ "

" _Always..._ "

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Again, sorry for the wait, but I will do my best to update as much as I can. And I might start a different account (while still keeping this one) that will be specifically for Yu-Gi-Oh! (Including spin-offs, of course) But I will update on whether or not I'm going through with it. Next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow hopefully. Till next time! *Mumbles* Oh Ra, I'm tired...**


	12. OP: Wet Tiger

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey look! Another update, and a lot quicker too. Aren't ya proud of me?**

 **Reiko: That depends... Have you been slacking off?**

 **Crimson Ice Flame: *Glares* Well excuse me, Princess, but in case you haven't noticed, I've been writing another story for my other account, with by the way, the link is in my profile if you're interested.**

 **Reiko: Shouldn't you be focusing on this account?**

 **Crimson Ice Flame: I needed a break.**

 **Reiko: Break, my ass.**

 **Crimson Ice Flame: And what did I say about being in my work studio?**

 **Reiko: *Shrugs***

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Well, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a little fox to take care of... *Chases Rei out***

* * *

When Sly and Rei returned to the hideout, the fox went into her room, but Sly managed to slip in just before the door could close as she peeked back to see said raccoon. "D-don't look..." She blushed.

Sly nodded and turned so his back was facing her, Rei glancing back to see he wasn't looking. She quickly unraveled the bow from the halter neck before slipping the top off, tossing it on the bed. After changing into her usual bra, she removed the sash and pants, pulling her shorts on and slipping her shirt over her head. Rei then put on her belt, gloves, and boots before turning so she was facing Sly. "I'm finished..." She spoke.

He peeked back to see her changed before turning fully, walking up to her as he around his arms around the fox. "Can I get rid of that thing now...? I don't want to look at it anymore..." She scowled at said outfit discarded on the bed.

"Yeah, go right ahead. I'd rather not be reminded of that tiger ever again..."

"Couldn't agree more..."

Sly pulled back a bit to stare back at Rei, who avoided eye contact with him; she still seemed bothered by what had just occurred with Rajan, though he knew nothing of what he did, letting her bury that memory. "It'll be okay..." He reassured.

She gazed up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Even if things go wrong, we'll figure a way out of it; we always have, especially growing up, right?"

Rei grinned, but only slightly. "Yeah, guess you're right..."

"Course I am, and I know you're strong enough not to let him get the better of you. Now come on, let's go see if Bentley has anything else he wants us to do."

"As long as it doesn't involve that horrible outfit, I'm all for it." She said as Sly chuckled, both exiting the room.

* * *

After Bentley had blown the dam to help flood the temple as a way to drive Rajan out, Murray went to open the elephant's mouth so Sly could finish the job with the Cherry Bomb 500 they were promised in exchange for the large red ruby on one of the temple structures Sly had to knock loose. However, before he could climb into the barrel, he heard a low _**'thud'**_ on the truck behind him as he turned to see none other than the fox herself, Rei Ayako. She was lying on her stomach, her mask in one hand while her chin rested on the back of the other, her legs crossed and bent upright.

"Tell me, Sly, do you plan on carrying that thing or are you getting in per chance?" She asked.

"I'm getting in it and using the barrel as a disguise when I pass by the guards. Why?"

"Really now? Just a thought, but wouldn't it be easier if you simply carry it though?"

"Yes, however, I'd rather not get blown up if I were to get caught."

She shrugged a bit. "Fair enough."

"Shouldn't you be at the rendezvous point?"

"I should, but I'm here at the moment." She smirked slightly; looks like she's starting to feel better, if only a little at a time.

Sly rolled his eyes. "Rei..."

She sighed. "Fine..." Rei put her mask on before pushing herself to stand. "I'll see ya soon, Ringtail." She smirked before leaping off.

Once the ginger fox was gone, Sly jumped into the barrel and made his way to the elephant's mouth, trying to avoid guards as he went. It sure took a while, but once he finally reached the spot he was supposed to leave the bomb, he quickly leaped out of said barrel and ran out with the pink hippo just before it exploded, water flooding the temple and, in turn, driving Rajan out. Rei jumped down to stand next to Sly and Murray as Rajan ran out of hiding only to see his spice temple completely flooded, and wasn't too pleased about it either, though that was the understatement of the year.

"Black clouds and thunder bolts! My spice temple... _ **RUINED!**_ I will no longer hide while you villains destroy my heard won empire! This place is mine...here I am king! This place is mine! Come, face me, Cooper! With Clockwerk's black heart, I will show you true power! You are nothing! Come, face the mighty Rajan, lord of these hills!" Rajan roared.

"More like king of the kittens." Rei said aloud.

"What's this!? The Red Rose, and working with the Cooper Gang!?"

"What's it to you, Rajan? It's not like you ever gave a damn about me in the first place." She retaliated.

"Man, when we try to piss someone off, we really do the job." Sly spoke up.

"Yes, you do seem to have quite the talent for that." Neyla said, dropping in.

"Come to see the show, Neyla?" Sly cracked a smirk.

"Of course." She chuckled. "But that man also needs to be stopped; he's an illegal spice trader and should be brought to justice."

"Help me get the Clockwerk heart and the bust is all yours." Sly said.

Neyla leaped, hopping along the pointed wooden stakes up to Rajan. Sly quickly followed behind her as Rei merely stayed behind when a certain someone showed up out of the blue. "Well, well, what do we have here? It looks like you've rattled the cat's cage, and did a pretty damn good job at that."

"The hell do you want, Mira...?" Rei asked in a very bitter tone.

"I came to see your handy work, what else?"

The fox rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what you came her for..."

"It is..."

Rei sent her a glance that said she knew Mira was lying as she shrugged. "What? You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't, and I've got good reason not to."

"Come on, Rei-Rei—"

"What did I say about calling me that goddamn nickname? You're already walking on thin ice, Mira, so I suggest you don't crack it."

"Nice metaphor." Mira chuckled.

"Shut up..." She hissed. "Your voice irritates me almost as much as Carmelita's." Rei said, however, things between Sly and Neyla suddenly turned for the worse.

"Neyla, NOW!"

"Sorry."

"What are you doing?" Was all Sly said before he was struck by a lightning bolt and thrown to the ground by the large amount of force.

Rei gasped, her eyes widening. " _ **SLY!**_ "

She leaped down and ran over to the fallen raccoon, but before she could reach him, an electric fence was activated, preventing her from reaching him. "No! Sly!"

"This is it? This is the Cooper Gang I have been hiding from these past few weeks? This is all I have to fight?"

Suddenly, Rajan leaped down as Rei gasped, whipping around as the tiger trudged over to her. She began to back up, but ended up tripping on one of the lily pads as she fell to the ground, quickly trying to scoot away. But her attempts to escape were in vain as Rajan reached down and grabbed the fox by the throat, lifting her up until her feet dangled. Rei gasped and sputtered for hair, trying to claw at Rajan's hand, but the lack of oxygen was making her weaker by each passing moment. He was trying to suffocate her, that much was clear, but she was unable to fight back because she was losing air, and on top of that, her fear prevented her from doing much either.

"LET HER GO!" Murray roared as he jumped down, causing the ground to shake. "'The Murray' will renew your fear once more!"

Rajan chuckled darkly as he threw Rei to the ground, the fox coughing and panting from oxygen being forced back into her lung. "Who's 'The Murray'? All I see is a fat, pathetic _**weakling!**_ "

"I may be big and not as smart as the others, but one thing I'm _**not**_ is _**WEAK!**_ " Murray said before giving Rajan an uppercut to the chin, causing him to fall backwards from the force.

Once Rei was able to catch her breath again, she quickly whipped her head around to see Sly still unconscious from his crash landing. She practically pounced to her feet and ran over to the electric fence, but as soon as she barely touched it, she was shocked, and not just a little bit either. No, that hurt like hell, and she hardly even touched it. Rei yelped in pain as she drew her hand back, however, the fox knew she had to get to Sly somehow, and the only way was through that damn fence. Taking in a deep breath, Rei forced herself forward, the fence immediately shocking her. Pain coursed throughout her body as she screamed out in pure agony, but had to keep going – there was no turning back now. When she was finally through though, Rei placed her hands on the wall as she sank to her knees, panting heavily while her body still burned from all the shocking. However, Rei managed to put the thought aside as she turned to see Sly, who was still unconscious. She weakly crawled over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him a bit to try and wake him up while calling out to him.

" _Sly... Wake up, Sly... It's me, Rei... Please, wake up..._ " She called in a low voice.

"Nugh...!" Sly twitched before his eyes slid open, sitting up as he gripped his throbbing head. When he could finally see clearly again the raccoon turned to see Rai's masked face as he grinned slightly. "Never thought I'd be so happy to see that mask of yours..."

She chuckled weakly before cringing in pain. "Yeah... I'm going to murder that damn purple leopard when I get my hands on her though..."

"And I won't stop you..." Sly said.

"But what about you? Are you alright?"

"Other than the fact I was struck b lightning and thrown off a rock, giving me this splitting headache, I'm just fine..."

Rei rolled her eyes. "I just walked through an electric fence for you, so I don't wanna hear it, smartass..."

Once Murray had finally taken Rajan down, he snatched the half of the Clockwerk heart from the tiger's staff. "Victory belongs to 'The Murray'!" He roared. "Sly's gonna want this part of the Clockwerk heart safe and sound..." He said to himself before hiding it away.

"Happy day!" Neyla said sarcastically, arms crossed.

"Joy for you!" Mira called, also sarcastically with a hand on her hip.

Murray turned around upon hearing their voices. "Wha? Neyla? Neyla! Throw down a ladder! Sly's hurt real bad!" He called, but she couldn't care enough to listen.

"Here they are, Contessa, the Cooper Gang, Rajan, and Red Rose, all incapacitated." She gestured.

"It's almost funny how easy it was to catch them." Mira chimed in, Rei glaring.

"Excellent police work, Constable Neyla, Inspector Mira. Not even Inspector Fox has been able to catch the Cooper Gang or Red Rose, and yet you have managed to capture all three of them in just a few short weeks."

"Indeed. Oh, and I should also mention that Carmelita was dancing with Sly Cooper on the night the Clockwerk Wings were stolen, with Red Rose's assistance as one of the dancers." Neyla said, holding up a photograph of Carmelita dancing with Sly, Rei in the background as one of the dancers.

"But I didn't know I was dancing with Cooper, or that Red Rose was there too!" Carmelita argued.

"And I do believe Carmelita was in on the theft of the Clockwerk wing _**the whole time.**_ " Mira added with a smirk as Carmelita growled.

"LIAR!" She shouted.

"Inspector Fox, accept your arrest gracefully." The Contessa said. "Guards, take them away, all of them!" She ordered.

"I'll get you, Neyla! I'll get you!" Carmelita hissed as her arms were pinned beind her back before being dragged off in handcuffs.

Sly and Rei stood up, but suddenly, both Murray and the ringtail were taken away. Rei gripped the handle of her cane, switching it into a blade. Her hands trembled as she gripped the handle tightly, and once she was surrounded, the guards came at her. However, just as the guards tried to apprehend her, she dashed off, slicing and slashing as crimson blood spilled all in the shallow water at her feet, staining it red. Rei became relentless as blood splattered everywhere, but suddenly, she was kicked in the back as she lost her footing and hit the ground, causing a low splash in the water, the fox being pinned down. Mira ripped the blade from Rei's grasp and switching it back into a cane before cuffing her hands behind her back. After strapping the cane to the fox's belt, Mira yanked her onto her feet as she started struggling.

"I'll murder you, Mira, Neyla...! When I get my hands on you, I won't show you any mercy, even if you beg for it...!" He hissed.

"First you'll have to escape the Contessa's prison, and what are the odds of that, eh, love?" She chuckled before dragging her along, Bentley watching the whole thing play out in shock and horror.

"I...I-I can't believe it... That double crossing, cockney... _ **LIAR!**_ " Bentley shouted. "They used us! I'd better get out of here fast and figure out a way to bust everyone out!" He said before taking off to go find the van, Sly, Murray, Carmelita, and Rei all having been taken away.

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Too bad, huh? Ah well, if you've played the game, you know how this goes. Till then guys!**


	13. Prison Based

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey again, kiddies! Me again with another chapter, but be warned, there is some language in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I gotta say, first Rajan, then the Cooper Gang, and now the queen of them all, you, Miss Rose. Priceless, simply priceless... It's kinda funny how easy it was to play you like a fiddle, Rei-Rei." Mira chuckled.

"You can't exactly play someone if they didn't trust you from the get-go, Mira, and what the hell did I say about calling me that?" Rei countered, her mask having been removed while chained to the wall of the van she was in.

"Touché."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Start digging, Usagi."

"Hmm?"

"Once I get out of the Contessa's sorry excuse for a prison, I'll make sure your death is slow and painful, you damn slut, because you're out of time, little white rabbit."

"Funny... Who's the one in chains again?" Mira asked with a smirk.

"Really? Have you see what you're wearing? You're just asking for it with that outfit. At least I have my dignity, though I guess you're just too simple-minded to really know what that is, huh?"

Mira's expression changed, glaring now. "Tch... Of course you'd say something like that... You haven't change one bit..."

Rei suddenly grinned slyly. "Oh? What, no snarly remark?" She chuckled lightly. "You certainly haven't changed, and neither has your dimwittedness, I suppose."

The rabbit growled, causing Rei to chuckle again. "Did I strike a nerve? I see you still have your short temper too."

"Shut the hell up!" Mira snapped, the fox laughing at her sudden outburst.

"Oh God, if you get worked up over a little petty taunting, I can't wait to see what you do when the real show begins."

"Tch... Good luck trying to escape the Contessa's prison because you'll never get out with your sanity intact, no one ever has."

Rei put on a serious face. "You seem to forget who you're talking to, Mira. I'm the Red Rose and no prison has ever kept me inside for very long, so what makes you think this is any different?"

"It's a maximum security fortress." Mira added.

"And that certainly hasn't stopped me before, now has it? You see, Miss Usagi, every prison has one very crucial flaw."

"And what might that be if you don't mind sharing with the rest of the class?" Mira crossed her arms over her chest.

"There's always an exit, even if no one can see it."

Mira growled, her eyes narrowing. "I'll see to it personally that you never escape."

Rei chuckled. "Good luck, because no matter how tight security is or how many eyes you keep on me, I will still find my way out, and when I do, you're first on my shit list, then that damn leopard, Neyla is gonna be my new carpet. I will get out, Mira, even if I don't do it on my own because maybe next time you catch a group of thieves, why don't you make sure you do a headcount?"

"Ugh...! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?"

"Tch..." The rabbit scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it, but until then, you'd better hope you can last because very select few have."

"We'll see about that... Sooner or later, I will escape, and when I do, you'd best sleep with one eye open because I will find you, hunt you down if I have to."

Mira rolled her eyes, causing Rei to smirk. "You've known me for years, Mira, and you've seen firsthand that I am fully capable of murder without a second though, so what gives you the idea that I won't do the exact same thing to you?"

"Because you've known me for years, plus, Carmy has always gotten on your nerves and you haven't killed her off yet, and on top of that, we used to be friends, remember?"

"That's right, _**"used to."**_ I've killed people who I became close to before they betrayed me, just like you have, and I can easily do the exact same thing to you too, except I won't give you a mercy death like I did them... No, you're getting exactly what you so deserve; karma is a real bitch, Mira, and you're gonna find that out soon enough. And as for Miss Fox, I haven't killed her off yet for good reason: she's fun to fuck around with, so I've allowed her to live. That, and Sly won't allow me to get rid of her. But either way, she can live, you, on the other hand, get to die slowly in the most painful of ways for all I care."

She rolled her eyes again. "Then I'd like to see that happen."

"With pleasure. First I'll kill off Neyla and make sure you watch the whole damn thing before I have you join her shortly after."

Suddenly though, the truck Rei had been shoved in jerked to a stop as she placed her mask back on her face. Mira stood up and straightened her skirt out before unlocking the shackles that bound the fox, only to put her in handcuffs the moment she was released as she was soon forced out of the truck. However, as Mira shoved Rei along, they passed by Sly and Murray, in which the rabbit stopped right then a there, a smirk curving on her lips. "Go right ahead and say your goodbyes because you'll never see each other again." She said in an amused, yet bitter tone.

"Rei, I'm sorry, this is all my fault..." Sly apologized.

"No, it's not... We'll find a way out of this, I swear, but...Sly?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"I need you to promise me one thing..."

"Anything."

"Stay strong... Don't let this place break you, no matter what happens, you hear me?"

Sly nodded until Mira suddenly kneed Rei in the stomach, causing her to gasp as she fell to her knees. "Rei!" Sly gasped as him and Murray were dragged off, unable to help her.

Mira grasped Rei's chin, staring at the mask covering her eyes. "Aww, how sweet~" She chimed with a bitter chuckle. "You're nothing without that damn ringtail but your side, huh? You won't last very long without him, I guarantee it..."

"Go to hell..." She hissed, only to have Mira kick her in the jaw as the fox hit the floor with her side before spitting out blood from biting the inside of her cheek. "I've...lasted longer on m own..." She coughed. "This is no different from all the other times. This damn "daycare" won't hold me but for so long before...before I bust out of here. You can just go straight to hell...you damn whore..."

The rabbit chuckled again, more amused this time as she grabbed Rei by the hair, forcing the fox to her feet. "Take this street rat away..." She threw Rei to some guard as she started walking off.

Rei then spit out more blood before licking her lips, chuckling. "It was nice seeing you again, Mimi..." She stopped dead in her tracks. "Well, it was nice seeing you again as a friend, that is... It'll be even better when I watch you beg for mercy before I end your damn ass like the blood-sucking _**thundercunt**_ you are..."

Mira clenched her trembling fists as she grit her teeth. "You'd better make damn sure she _**never**_ gets out of here..." She hissed before walking off.

* * *

"Inmate 348, Red Rose. Full name, Reiko Lyn Ayako. Charged with countless homicides, robberies, and working with Sly Cooper and the Cooper Gang." The crow read off as the Contessa circled around the masked fox, who was sitting on her knees.

"Red Rose... Such a pathetic name... I sentence you to life in prison and hypnosis."

"I'd sooner be tortured to death than eat your cursed spices..." Rei hissed.

"Is that so? Bing in the raccoon!' The Contessa called before Sly was suddenly dragged into the room.

He was bound by chains around his wrists and ankles, a muzzle over his mouth so he couldn't speak. Rei's eyes widened slightly before narrowing at the Contessa. "You damn bitch..."

"Now let us see who is hiding behind that mask of yours." She reached out to grab the mask, but Rei quickly flipped backwards onto her feet, slipping away from the Contessa's grasp.

"Stay the hell away from me..." She hissed.

The spider snapped her claw, and before anyone could react, a blade was held up to Sly's throat, Rei gasping. "Sly!"

"Slice his throat open." The Contessa chuckled.

"No, don't!" Rei shouted, everything becoming dead silent. "Leave him out of this..."

Slowly, the fox got down on her knees, ready to accept her fate. The Contessa smirked as she stalked over to Rei, reaching out to grasp the mask on her face before slowly removing it. Rei's bangs fell in her face, revealing here striking blue eyes. "Such a pretty face for a _**murderer**_... Take them away, but place Cooper in _**The Hole!**_ "

"Ugh!?" Rei gasped. "No, Sly!"

The Contessa laughed maniacally as Rei got up and charged for the spider, but the guards held the chains binding her, preventing the fox from going any further as she struggled violently. "I'll murder you, Contessa, you hear me!? I'll kill you just like Mira and Neyla! _**I swear it!**_ " She shouted as she was dragged off, a guard taking her mask from the Contessa.

* * *

Rei was thrown into a cell along with her cane and mask. She propped herself up on her arm, glaring as the cell door slammed shut before being locked, the guard walking off. When the crow was gone, the fox pushed herself to sit up as she strapped both her mask and cane to her belt before getting her feet under her, dusting herself off. After she finished dusting herself, Rei took a look around the cell, merely just taking quick glances before she noticed a barred window in the back, causing her to sigh irritably as she ran a hand through her hair, gripping a chunk of it between her gloved fingers.

"The Red Rose, huh?" A female voice called.

Rei quickly released the chunk of hair in her hand as it fell down her back and gazed over to see a cat lying on her stomach on the top bed, a chin in her palm with her legs bent up and lightly crossed over one another. She had silver colored fur and long hair to match, a long, fluffy tail swaying back and forth, her entire fur and hair brimmed with black at the ends; she was obviously a Persian cat. Her bangs framed her angular face along with bright emerald green eyes. As she laid on the bed, her free hand fiddled with a small knife, indicating that she enjoyed toying with sharp objects, though preferably knives and/or daggers.

"Yeah, I'm the Black Rose..." She said, the cat leaping down from the top bunk as she closed the knife and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Name's Christina Cat, inmate 164, charged with several robberies of rare and priceless items, but you may just call me Chris for short. But now who are you, Foxy? You're _**way**_ too gorgeous to get caught for something real big, but then again, who am I to judge?" She smirked.

"Reiko Lyn Ayako, inmate 348, charged with countless homicides, robberies, and working with the Cooper Gang, but please, just call me Rei."

"Impressive. So I take it you've got a something goin' on with the ringtail, huh?"

"It's nothing like that, it's...complicated."

"Whatever helps ya sleep at night... But in any case, welcome to the Contessa's prison. Glamorous, right?" She said this with sarcasm of course.

Rei scoffed. "You mean this daycare?"

Christina laughed. "Sure, daycare, let's go with that."

As the time passed by, Rei and Chris got to know each other a little more, talking about all their adventures as thieves and whatnot, until the lock on the cell door suddenly clicked. Rei got up and cautiously approached the door only to find it unlocked as she sent a glance over to Chris, who waved it off as nothing.

"It's unlocked?"

"Must be free time already. C'mon, follow me, Foxy."

The fox chuckled. "Funny... I always called Carmelita that too..."

"You mean Inspector Carmy?" Chris smirked as she exited the cell, Rei following close behind.

"I take it you know her then?"

"Who _**doesn't**_ know that high-strung cop?"

"Good point..."

The two ended up going to where all the other inmates usually go during this time, though Rei just went and sat in a corner as she scanned around the large room. She wanted to see if she knew anyone, but considering she's only been in a prison for maybe a couple days or so, she never really got the chance to ever socialize with any of the other inmates, meaning this was pointless... She sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and legs as she moved on to try and find a way out of that damn prison, that is until Chris suddenly sat down next to her.

"So, Lyn, how many prisons have you been in, if any?"

 _"Lyn..." That's a new one..._

"A few, though I never stuck around long enough to get to know anyone. Every prison has a flaw, now I just have to find this one..."

"Every prison, huh?" Chris leaned back against the wall, and that's when it hit Rei as she sat up straight, uncrossing her arms and legs.

"Hey, Chris, you know your way around this prison, right?"

"Like the back of my hand, why?"

"Do you know how to get to Cell Block D?"

"I know the way." A female voice chimed, the two turning their gazes over to the voice.

It was a brown squirrel with chocolate brown hair going just a bit past her shoulders, her bangs framing cute red eyes. She had a large, bushy tail that curled inwards and small ears on her head, little squirrel teeth poking out from under her upper lip. Overall, she seemed pretty innocent looking, and that cute face she had just completed her look; it kind made Rei wonder how someone so innocent looking ended up in the Contessa's prison, though she couldn't say much considering how beautiful she was herself...

"Might I know your name?" Rei asked.

"Manners from a murderer, eh?" She grinned, placing a hand on her hip.

"Just because I'm an assassin and a thief doesn't mean I don't know how to be polite."

"Fair enough. My name is Sachie Squirrel and I know my way to Cell Block D; I go to see my boyfriend there all the time. You got a boyfriend you're just itchin' to see or somethin'?"

"Nah, her boy's in The Hole." Chris chimed in.

"Oh, you mean that raccoon, Sly Cooper?" Sachie smirked as some of the other girls gasped before squealing quietly.

"Shut it, Chris... It's nothing like that. We're just partners, that's all." Rei defended, though no one believed her, obviously. "I'm Reiko Lyn Ayako, by the way, but just call me Rei."

"Uh-huh..." Sachie grinned wider. "Well anyway, I can show you how to get to The Hole if that's where you're headed."

"Really?" The fox perked up.

"Just follow me, Miss Ayako." She turned to leave as Rei followed close behind her.

Sachie led Rei through various passageways, making sure to stay out of sight of the guards and spotlights as not to get them both caught, though the squirrel had done this so many times, she knew the trick to doing it right, which Rei seemed to catch onto pretty quickly. When they finally stopped, Sachie moved an object out of the way, revealing another passageway as the two walked through, until the squirrel stopped, turning to face the fox.

"This is as far as I can go. In order to get to The Hole, keep following this passage then hang a left, after that, take the second right and the first left, then there you are."

Rei memorized the simple directions as she gave a nod. "Got it. Thanks, Sachie, I owe you."

She shook her head. "No need. Just tell Cooper I said hi if you get the chance."

"Right."

"Good luck, Rei, just make sure to be back before free time is over or else the eight-legged bitch with flip her shit." She said before moving the object back into place, leave Rei on her own.

 _There's gotta be a way out of here... I'm not going to let this prison destroy my sanity, not while I'm still breathing..._


End file.
